


Unspoken Lust

by tonlaer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Character, Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Depression, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonlaer/pseuds/tonlaer
Summary: Plus-Size young woman gets deeply involved with the Princes of Hell.A fast-burn, #whychoose, reverse harem romance.Enjoy.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Everyone (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter One - The Avatars of... Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter features Levi x OC x Mammon.
> 
> I found their dynamic to be the easiest to kick the story off and set the pace for the rest. 
> 
> This is a reverse harem that's been playing in my head for a few months, but it took me a while to sit down and actually write about the Obey Me! world. I'm planning for it to be a multi-chapter story featuring several characters, including some side-ones. Plot-wise, I don't have a lot to say about it yet, honestly this is just an excuse to write some porn about characters I like. It might change in the future, however. Nothing is set in stone, and perhaps it will evolve into a deeper story later on.
> 
> This is my first post in Archive of Our Own, so I appreciate any comments and tips. Hopefully, some of you will enjoy my work, and thank you in advance for taking the time to read it!

**Chapter One - The Avatars of... Sex?**

It was just another night at Devildom, or at least it was supposed to have been.

Rowan was in Mammon’s room, playing video games with him and Levi. They’d made a habit out of sneaking into each other’s room and staying up late, then trying really hard to not burst laughing while Lucifer gave yet another insanely long speech about grades and sleeping early in the next morning.

“Oi, Levi! That’s not freakin’ fair!” Mammon shouted, but Levi just smirked as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. The boys were playing Rowan’s favorite fighting game, which she had shown to them in her early weeks in the house of lamentation. Levi got addicted instantly, promptly buying every game — and DLC — available so far.

She didn’t know that of course, but he bought it for her, so they could spend more time together. Levi liked playing video games with Rowan a lot, and he couldn’t help feeling jealous of the times she played with Mammon instead. He never told that though, and was content to seeing her face while she played with her favorite characters from the seventh game of the franchise.

Her mouth was stuffed with popcorn as she waited for her turn, enjoying seeing the guys being playful with each other. She grabbed her D.D.D., seeing a few missed texts from Belphie and Asmo. “I’ll answer them later”, she thought to herself.

The time on the screen finally caught her attention, and she almost dropped the bowl on her lap when her body jerked. “Oh, shit! Guys, it’s almost two in the morning. As much as it pains me to say it, tomorrow we have that test, remember?”

“Eh, we’ll be fine.” Mammon said smoothly, then snapped his head at her. “Wait, we have a test tomorrow? Since when? Goddamn it, Rowan! Why didn’t ya tell me that before?!”

“Mammon...” Levi shook his head and sighed, “You are unbelievable. You invited us here to — and I quote — study because you didn’t want Lucifer to hang you upside-down for yet another bad grade.”

“Uh... I did?” Mammon shrugged, “I only remember you two forcing me to play video games all night long when all I wanted to do was study, and that’s what I’m gonna stick with!”

Rowan put the bowl aside, brushing away a few crumbs on her skirt. “You would throw us under the bus to Luci? I can’t believe you, Mammon. I thought I could trust you, I thought we were friends.” She spoke on a serious tone, but she was just messing with him.

“Yeah, Mammon.” Levi shook his head once more, putting away the controller. “I’m once again disappointed with you, but hey, what’s new, right?”

Mammon bit his lower lip unintentionally, and Rowan blushed when she noticed. She was quick to shake that out of her head, knowing that she couldn’t think about the guys as anything else other than friends. Not that it mattered when she was alone, having thought about them consistently throughout her wet dreams. When she was by herself, she could dare to imagine that a guy like Mammon would be interested in someone like her.

The truth is, Rowan had a lot of issues of her own, but perhaps the most visible on the outside was her body image, as she never saw herself as beautiful, and the fact that she was a bit overweight didn’t really help the matter. Of course, she had boyfriends before and had a considerable amount of sex — a fact that when mentioned during a truth or dare game, made the mood sour instantly — but it didn’t change the fact that she hated herself more than anything else, even going as far as trying to hurt herself in several occasions.

The faded, bumpy scar on her left wrist was just a reminder of her hatred, but that wasn’t something she often shared with others. Her depression was indeed concerning, but years of therapy had helped her gain control of her mind, at least to function properly in society. 

Mammon felt strangely offended that she thought he would actually throw her under the bus. He could never do that, not to her... to Levi, maybe. “I... bah! Ya know what? I don’t need that, ’kay? I’m gonna go crash and ya’ll are welcome to get the hell out since apparently I’m such a shitty friend.”

He then jumped to his feet and stormed to his bed, covering his face with his arm as he laid with his back to the mattress. Rowan and Levi exchanged a look before she went after Mammon, climbing on the bed next to him. “Maaaammooon...” She whispered, then gently tried to tickle him.

“Go away.” He said, huffing. 

He felt the bed dip once again, knowing Levi probably followed their lead. Rowan snuggled closer, so they could all fit on the bed, and Mammon’s heart skipped a few beats. Her tiny hand rested on his chest before she spoke in a low voice. “We were kidding, Mammon. You are a great friend, okay? The best one.”

Friends.

He both loved and hated that word when it came out of her mouth. He wanted to be her friend so badly, but he also wanted... more. More than she was willing to give him, at least. He was no good for her, and he knew it all too well. He sighed, lowering his arm to finally look at the woman beside him.

Her straight, dark blonde hair was a lot longer than when she first arrived, sprayed on his bed like angelic halos, and those dark blue eyes made him feel all kinds of fuzzy on the inside. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Levi, on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling while thinking if he should bolt and leave Ro and Mammon alone. He was well aware of his older brother’s feelings towards her, but he also knew Mammon wasn’t brave enough to do anything about it. Levi knew that because like Mammon, he was also a coward. He wanted her so much but every time they got close, he freaked out and acted all weird.

Sometimes, in his head, he replayed their moments together, trying to find some indication that she might be interested in him. He loved when she brushed the bangs out of his eyes, even if he frowned every time she did that.

“Are we okay?” She asked Mammon, concerned that he might be truly hurt. “I really was just joking. I trust you, Mammon. You know that.”

He did know that. He wasn’t oblivious to all the times she defended and stood by him. Smiling, he put a hand on top of hers. “We’re good, little human. Always.”

“Do you want us to go?” She asked, prepared to leave his room.

“Wha?” Mammon’s heart skipped another beat. He didn’t want her to leave just yet, but he also didn’t want to say that in so many words. “Nah, it’s cool. You and Levi can hang out with THE GREAT MAMMON a little longer, I guess. Consider yourself damn lucky, human! I don’t go about letting just _anyone_ relax in my bed, ya know?”

Rowan chuckled, and the sound went straight to both Mammon and Levi’s dicks. “Fuck, so cute.” Levi thought, rolling to his side so he could watch her. She was pressed between them, and even though he considered the possibility that she wasn’t that comfortable, he didn’t want to move.

Rowan was already dozing and Mammon turned off the lights with a clap, knowing how much she disliked sleeping with the lights on. She liked total darkness, and he always tried to make her comfortable. The three of them slowly drifted, but their bodies kept aware of each other’s presence even during their slumber.

She was a light sleeper, though, and at some point she woke up feeling a hand wrapped tightly around her waist. Her side was starting to feel a bit numb and she wanted to roll over, but with the hand around her and the little space they had to move, it was starting to feel a bit difficult.

Rowan tried to move the hand away, but it only made the body behind her snuggle even closer. She wore a cropped top, and it was obviously Levi’s hand touching the bare skin right below her breasts. She was also more than aware that her skirt had ridden up while they slept, and her ass was almost bare.

Her breath faltered when his fingers brushed the base of her boobs. She tried to move, but it only made her wiggle her ass against him. Levi was sleepy, but he couldn’t help waking up to the soft flesh pressing against his crotch, and his cock started to harden instantly. He was sure Rowan could feel it, so he was grateful the lights were off because he was definitely blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Rowan couldn’t breathe. Leviathan is surely having a kinky dream and the result is a hard stick poking her back. He was wearing some loose black sweatpants, leaving no room for doubt. He had a big, fat hard-on. “Oh, my god!”, she thought, but made no move to get away.

Being so close to Mammon and Levi while at least one of them was hard made her warm, so she pressed her thighs together to try to get some relieve. She hadn’t masturbated in a few days, tired and busy with all the things Lucifer had her do in the past few weeks, so she was feeling horny as shit.

Levi was starting to feel a bit feverish, since having her so close was painful in ways no one could ever imagine. His brain was starting to shut down. All he could focus on was her smell, the feeling of her smooth skin against his and the way her breath was uneven. He couldn’t think nor speak, knowing he was so dangerously close with the thing he wanted the most. The Avatar of Envy wanted many things, but who was he kidding? Rowan was on the top of his list.

She was so perfect for him, even _if_ she was normie. Anime weren’t really her thing, with a few exceptions aside, but she simply loves playing video games, watching super-hero movies, listening to him talk about the things he loved even when everyone else dozed off AND also eating Ruri-Chan’s cookies with him. She never made fun of the way he talks passionately about 2-D characters or the fact that he sleeps in a bathtub.

Thinking about that turned his heart into mush and instead of following his instincts that would’ve surely sent him running away to lock himself in his room for the next three days, Levi did the opposite. He cuddled even closer, gently bucking his hips into her ass for some needed friction. His fingers dared to roam a little under her shirt, and he couldn’t help the faint “Fuck!” that left his lips when he realized she had no bra on.

Her breasts were naturally big and juicy, but her top was fitted enough and had an elastic band, so it gave her some support. She wears a bra for most of the time, but sometimes she can do without.

She heard Levi cursing, so he was awake for sure, and his fingers ventured higher, finding her hard nipples as he began toying with them. He rolled the hard nubs between his fingers, smiling as she started to moan softly.

He took a mental note that her boobs were very sensitive indeed, and he was definitely planning to take advantage of that. The position they were in didn’t allow for much room to move so his tail started to act, caressing her legs as he continued his assault on her heavy breasts. The tip of his tail found the inside of her thighs, and she gasped when it brushed the wet patch on her panties. She was so wet and horny already that it wouldn’t take much to set her off.

Leviathan was back in fucking heaven. Rowan was wet for him. She wanted him. Even if this was a dream, it was a damn good one, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. His tail slowly brushed her pussy over her underwear, over and over again. He was enjoying teasing her way too much, and Rowan’s control started to snap.

Her hand went behind her and rubbed his hard cock. Levi moaned in her ear then bit her neck gently to muffle a louder sound. He needed to be inside her so badly. He pushed her panties aside with his tail, and the contact with her dripping pussy was enough to send him over the edge. With a single thrust, he penetrated her with his tail, coming inside his pants while she rubbed him.

Her back arched when he stuffed her cunt, and it took her a while to notice that it wasn’t his fingers — or his cock — that was pumping in and out of her. It was kind of dirty, not to mention kinky as shit, but the weirdness of the situation made her drip even more. No doubtly, Rowan was soaking Mammon’s bed by now.

The faint sounds and movement next to him woke Mammon up. His heart started to race when he realized what was going on, and it physically hurt to know what she and Levi were doing. The moans, the smell... it was all painfully obvious. He kicked himself mentally for having slept through a part of this. If Mammon was awake, Levi wouldn’t have dared to make a move.

He wanted to scream, to hit a wall or somethin’, but his body stiffened when he heard her. He jerked off so many freakin’ times thinking about Rowan that his head seemed to know exactly how she sounded like when she was coming and yet the reality was a million, a trillion times better. The little faint sound Rowan made as she came in Levi’s tail was pure bliss, and all Mammon could think of is how much he wanted to be the one to give her an earth-shattering orgasm. 

She hadn’t notice, but her hand was clutching Mammon’s shirt as the weirdest orgasm she ever had pulsed throughout her body. Mammon couldn’t look away. Even in the dark, her flushed face wasn’t something he would soon forget. The little spasms her pussy was having on the tail were making Levi harden again, so he started to pump himself lazily, mimicking the movement he was doing with his tail.

Mammon couldn’t take it anymore. He put a hand inside his pants and started to squeeze his shaft. When he imagined it was her smooth hand, a loud moan escaped his lips. His head instantly snapped to the side and since his eyes were already adjusting to the dark, he found both Rowan and Levi staring.

“Uh... ya, so... this is awkward.” He said, but the truth is this was way past awkward. Levi was fucking Rowan while Mammon slept next to them, so they weren’t really in a position to say anything ‘bout the situation being weird. The silence was deafening, however. “Gahh, say somethin’!”

Rowan leaned on her elbow for support before bringing her face closer to Mammon’s. She wanted to kiss him, but one look at his gorgeous face made her too self-conscious about what she was planning to do. This was Mammon we were talking about, the demon model who was constantly featured in magazine covers and billboards all around Devildom.

“She is so close,” Mammon thought. “C’mon, my beautiful human, just a little more.” He wanted her to touch him. He was waiting for this moment for so long and it looked like it was finally happening but then... nothing. Rowan bit her lip as if she was having second thoughts.

Of course, she was having second thoughts. He was Mammon, the stupid scum. She deserved so much better than him. With a long sigh, he started getting up. There was no point in staying, and it was only going to hurt more knowing she chose Levi. He’d wait outside for them to do their business and then proceed to burn the sheets. Perhaps even the whole bed.

Something stirred inside Rowan, and it wasn’t Levi’s tail. She grabbed Mammon’s arm, pulling him for a kiss. This was probably a one-time thing and the boys were probably just horny, but she had needs too. She wanted to feel them, even if just for a little while. The darkness would cover her insecurities, and she only hoped that this, whatever it is, doesn’t break their friendship.

When her lips touched Mammon’s, he almost came right there. They were so soft and so perfect that he couldn’t contain the possessive groan on his mouth as he devoured her. The Avatar of Greed was finally taking what he truly wanted. No amount of gold could ever buy the happiness he was feeling now.

Jealousy crept inside Leviathan. Watching Rowan kiss Mammon was just as exciting as it was annoying. He noticed they hadn’t kissed yet, and he decided to deal with that before he turned green with envy. Levi started kissing her neck while his fingers brushed her nipples again. Ro broke her kiss with Mammon to gasp at the sensation, and Levi took that opportunity to tilt her head in his favor and then pressed his mouth on hers. She returned the kiss, much to his surprise.

Mammon wasn’t about to let Levi take the moment away, though. He brushed his middle finger on her cunt and salivated. “Levi, I swear that if you don’t take out that freakin’ tail out of her I’m gonna cut it off ya.”

Leviathan hummed something, not bothering to break his kiss. He did remove the tail, however, and Mammon got rid of his pants so fast you’d think he was secretly a super-hero or something. His dick is harder than it ever was, all thanks to the blonde, curvy bombshell on his bed.

Mammon helped Levi remove her top, both their hands working in sync to get her boobs naked as fast as possible. “Holy Hell!” The eldest one shouted as her large breasts were released from their prison. “Fuck, Rowan! You can’t do that, ya know? I’m gonna have a heart attack, damnit.”

“Holy Hell?” Leviathan snorted, “That doesn’t even make sense, you stupid moron.”

“Ya, welp. If you were seein’ what I’m seein’, you’d say shit that didn’t make sense, too.” Mammon said before snagging a nipple, sucking and licking like a hungry animal. He thought about doing that many times, so he ain’t gonna waste the opportunity.

He felt Ro grab his hair, gently pulling it while he continued his work. Levi’s hands worked to get her underwear out but when he tried to take off her high-waist skirt, he felt her hand stop him. “Please, leave that on.” She pleaded, and Mammon looked at Levi.

“Okay, Ro. Whatever you want.” The Avatar of Envy said, watching the confusion on his brother’s eyes. He didn’t understand it, either.

Rowan couldn’t remember the last time she was fully naked with someone else. She never felt comfortable in her own skin, so taking her clothes off in front of another person had always been a chore. “But these aren’t just anyone,” she thought. They are The Seven Lords of Hell, after all. They had to be the most powerful — and gorgeous — things she had ever seen.

She laid with her back on the bed, her golden hair framing Mammon’s sheets. He and Levi couldn’t stop gawking, and the latter began stroking her clit in circular motions. Mammon positioned himself between her legs, squeezing his dick hard to avoid coming from the sight of her in his bed.

When he pushed, the shy moan that came out of her lips made him twitch inside her. “Eh, Human! D-D-Don’t... I mean... Careful with all these sexy noises! I... uh... If ya keep it up, I’m not gonna last long, got it?”

“I don’t think you’ll last either way, Mammon.” Levi chuckled, but he wasn’t really making fun of Mammon. He wasn’t one to talk since he came hard in his pants with just a few rubs from her pale hands, after all.

“Shattup, Levi!” Mammon’s cheeks were burning up. He didn’t want to let her down, but she felt so good...

Rowan grabbed Mammon’s face, pressing her nose against his. “It’s okay, Mammon.” Her pussy squeezed him, and he groaned the sexiest sound ever. “Come for me, my first.”

He pumped just a couple of times, coming inside her with a roar. He buried his face on her neck, a little ashamed that it was over so quickly. “That ain’t fair.” He mumbled while she stroked his hair.

Levi watched with fascination. He didn’t think it would be this hot to see his older brother fucking the girl they both secretly liked, yet here we are. When Mammon rolled to the side, seemingly dead, Levi turned Rowan. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. His hand grabbed her leg. It didn’t matter that she was still warm with Mammon’s cum, Levi was going to be inside her, period.

And so, he entered her slowly. Rowan squeezed his shoulder, thinking that the tail play was fun, but the reality of Levi’s cock inside her was mind-blowing. He wasn’t as thick as Mammon, but he was longer. Leviathan fucked slow, grunting at the pleasure he was having.

“Levi...” Rowan moaned his name, setting off the explosion button. With a final thrust, he spilled his seed inside her, mixing it with Mammon’s. Leviathan felt so sated, so happy. He wanted to do it again, and again, and again...

Rowan smiled as she watched the sleepy, relaxed Leviathan. Mammon was already snoring loudly. They were a mess, and she should probably clean up a bit, but her body was tired. It needed sleep, so she allowed herself to let go... just this once.


	2. Playing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter features Lucifer x OC
> 
> I added some foreplay and orgasm denial kink that I will continue to build upon the next chapter, so stay tuned. I have some fun things planned for these two mwhahah *evil laughter*
> 
> Ps: I've also fixed some of the tags that were pointed out to me as wrongly used, so I apologize if anyone else was bothered by it. I'm still learning the ropes of fanfic world. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Chapter Two - Playing with Fire**

It was barely morning when Rowan woke up, feeling her heart sink a little. The memories of what happened between her and the Avatars of Greed and Envy replayed over and over in her head. She sighed, knowing it was time to wake up from this dream. Levi and Mammon were still sleeping, so she tried her best not to wake them up while trying to get up. It wasn’t an easy task but somehow she managed to crawl away from the bed, grabbing her clothes and D.D.D. before quietly leaving the room.

Rowan knew this wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a fun night between friends, but even so, she felt sad when the door closed behind her. The student council had many fans, and the Demons Princes were always surrounded by mobs that were trying to get their attention — and affection. She was just a random human, nothing else. Her time at RAD would soon come to an end, and she’d be nothing but a distant memory in their minds.

She tip-toed back to her room, holding her top close to her bare chest. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to encounter anyone until later at breakfast. She was planning on moving on and pretend nothing had happened. It was a way to protect herself against the heartbreak that would surely happen.

Her room was dark and quiet. Closing the door behind her, she prepared for a much-needed shower. Their cum was still between her legs, albeit it was now dry and kind of bothersome. “Welp, I guess semen is good for the skin.” She snorted out loud, but a light turned on and blinded her a bit.

“Is that so?” A deep, imposing voice echoed inside the room.

Rowan jumped, dropping everything she was holding on the floor. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” She shouted, quickly covering her breasts with both arms. They were big, though, and the spillage couldn’t be avoided. Her eyes adjusted to the light and to the tall, dark figure sitting on a sofa next to the wall. “What the hell, Lucifer? You almost scared me to death!”

He cocked his head, studying her current state. Rowan was barely clothed at all, wearing only a plaid skirt. Her chest was very much bare, and judging by the lacy thing on the floor, she was probably sans underwear as well.

Lucifer’s jaw ticked hard, but no words were spoken. He got up from the chair, walking slowly to where her curvy body was on full display. She grabbed her top and held it against her skin, but it didn’t do much in terms of hiding the delicious flesh he was trying so hard to ignore. Her back was to the door, and Lucifer put one hand on each side of her, effectively trapping her in.

“Tell me, Rowan. Why is it that I am finding our exchange student sneaking into her room at this ungodly hour, naked and looking like a bloody mess?”

“First of all, I’m not exactly naked. I’m just... topless.” She was surely turning red like a tomato, as she often did when presented with embarrassing situations, nevertheless she’d rather stay put and face him. He had always intimidated her, but she refused to show him that.

Lucifer took a deep and long breath. Rowan annoyed him so much, he could not quite put into words. “Big difference. Your point?” He asked, but he wasn’t actually waiting for an answer.

Her current... state was bothering him more than he would like to admit, so he took off his jacket and covered her with it. “I do not wish to hear your terrible excuses. You were told — more than once, I might add — that your current night-long arrangement with my brothers had to stop for the sake of all your grades, not to mention Lord Diavolo’s reputation, but instead you chose to... fraternize.” He looked at the underwear on the ground, and her face turned a shade of red so deep he was certain she’d burst a vein.

It’s true, he had told her all of that, but if there was one thing Rowan simply loved doing since her first moments in the Devildom, was to piss Lucifer off. “What the hell are you doing in my room, Lucifer?”

“Your room?” He tilted his head, “The House of Lamentation does not have your name on the contract. In fact, you are a mere guest here. I am, on the other hand, allowed to go anywhere at whatever hour I see fit.” The red color on his eyes turned pitch-black, and Rowan released a small gasp. She knew that meant Lucifer was mad, and she really wanted to push his buttons more, but she was very tired, not to mention she had to go to class soon.

Lucifer was beautiful, there was no room for doubt, not about that. His beauty transcended _everything_ , even a simple human like her could see that. His eyes gazed deeply into her soul, making her feel things she shouldn’t.

He put a hand around her neck, pressing it lightly. He wanted it to be uncomfortable, but he did not wish to cut her air supply entirely. “I shall not ask what you were doing with my brothers. It is quite obvious to me. This will not happen again, however. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, daddy.” She barked, miffed.

Lucifer could not help it, his cock got hard due to her sassy submission. He lowered his face, almost brushing their lips together, stopping at the last second. “Perhaps I ought to punish you?”

She gasped again. When he spoke about punishment, his face lit up like Christmas lights. It was rather exciting, and she could feel her body reacting to the imposing presence in front of her. “Perhaps you should.” She replied confidently.

That was... not what Lucifer was expecting. His heart was acting rather frenzied now, and he could not help the excitement pumping through his body. The prospect of punishing Rowan seemed to please him, and so he gave in to temptation.

“Go to your bed.” He ordered, grabbing the jacket covering her body. “I will take this.” She chewed her bottom lip, unsure if she should move. “Go. To. Your. Bed. This will be the last time that I will repeat myself.” He directed her once more, taking a step back.

He wasn’t going to force her to do anything, not really. If she told him no, he would leave, at least today. He wanted to know if she really meant it, and a smirk graced his lips when she moved to sit on the bed. “Lay down on your stomach.” He told her. She seemed to think about it for a moment, but complied nevertheless.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, putting a pillow under her hips. With the gloves still on, he traced a line on her back, sending shivers all over her body. Ro was really ticklish, and almost every touch sent some kind of sensation to her brain.

“What will I do with you, Rowan?” The Avatar of Pride said while deliberately raising the fabric of her skirt with just the tip of his middle finger. He barely even touched her, and yet she was gushing liquid like a waterfall. He could see it, too, and it satisfied his ego immensely. “You called me daddy. Is that how you see me?”

That same middle finger brushed just lightly where she wanted him the most. “No...” She answered, not even sure of what the hell he asked.

“No?” He replied before raising his hand.

_Smack!_

His hand slapped her ass once, harder than she would’ve like. “Ow! Luci!” She whined, but when the pain diminished, it felt... kind of good.

“Do not lie to me, Rowan.” He massaged the red area on her butt, trading the pain for pleasure. He noticed she seemed a lot wetter, and the depraved beast inside him was fighting to come out and play.

Oh, how much he wanted to hurt her... he thought about that more than once, since her lack of discipline had always been a displeasure. Yet, whenever she looked at him with those deep blue eyes and rosy cheeks, he’d think to himself that he’d do anything to protect her.

“So fragile...” He whispered, sinking a single finger into her warm core. “I wonder how much pain you could endure.”

She moaned, her mind in a complete haze. She couldn’t believe Lucifer, THE Lucifer, was pumping a finger in and out of her pussy. The orgasm was building up quickly, and when her groans of pleasure started to sound more hectic, he stopped. “Ah, come on! Don’t stop!” She cried out, but Lucifer just smacked her ass again... twice, this time.

“You do not get to come until I say so, little one. Best to remember that.” He sounded so serious, and she shook a little from the burning sensation on her skin. “So, you would give yourself to my brothers — and me — so easily. I’m quite disappointed. How would it look like for RAD if this got out? A dirty human slut, fucking her way through the House of Lamentation? Lord Diavolo’s reputation would be stained forever.”

“Fuck you.” His words stung a little. “You have no right to say shit about my sex life.” She indeed had slept with more than one guy here, but she also cared for them a lot, and the only reason this wouldn’t be going any further was because they deserved someone less fucked up than her. Besides, who was he to judge? As far as Rowan was concerned, she was single and consenting, so she could fuck the brains out of whomever the hell she wanted.

He slapped her again, three times. “Lord Diavolo’s reputation is my main priority. You seem to forget he, and he alone, is the only reason as to why you are here. His program must be successful, so pardon me if I feel that you sleeping with my brothers will cause a disruption in our dynamic. They already fight like toddlers for your attention as it is.”

“Pfft, as if!” She laughed, “There is no way in hell that’s true.”

“You cannot possibly be that naive.” Lucifer snorted, soothing the area where he smacked her.

“Is that all you care about? Diavolo and his goddamn program?” She tried to move away from him, but he had other plans. Lucifer pinned her down with just one hand, and since he was a lot stronger than her, he could overpower her easily.

Three of his fingers entered her. Her little gasps were fascinating, and Lucifer put the memory of her face locked tightly inside his brain. “That is not _all_ I care about.” He would not say it in so many words, but his brothers were very important to him... and so was she.

“Luci... please...” The squeaky sound that his soaked leather glove did while inside her was deafening. Rowan could feel her cheeks burning up. Her nipples were painfully hard, but the pressure of his other hand pinning her down didn’t allow for her to touch anywhere he did not want her to.

“Will you be a good girl from now on, Rowan?” He asked while his fingers pressed a special spot. She nodded and squirmed under him, ready to burst. She was so close... just a little more, and it would be glorious.

“Y...yeah, fine! Just don’t stop!” But then, he stopped. Rowan let out a frustrated sigh, and her hands curled into a fist. She wanted to hit him so bad, but it would only make things worse. “LUCIFER!” she yelled, her face red and angry. He didn’t pay her much attention though, slapping her butt harder than he had before, leaving a faint hand print as a gift.

Lucifer got up, adjusting himself. His cock was obviously hard, but he wouldn’t be getting a release now, not when he had a lesson to teach her. He took a deep, deep breath, cracked his neck, then put his jacket back on and without another word, turned around.

“What the fuck?” She jumped from the bed, almost falling on the floor. Her hands grabbed his wrist and in a swift move, Lucifer slammed her into the wall closest to him. Her head bumped on the frame of a painting and she flinched, but stood quietly and didn’t complain.

“Do not touch me without permission.” He barked, completely transformed into his demon form. She knew he didn’t like to be touched, but sometimes it slipped her mind. She was not going to apologize, though. He was being an asshole first.

“Why are you being such a jerk?” She whispered with a pout. Her eyes were like a frozen lake, ready to crack and sink him in whenever he dared to walk on it.

Lucifer felt his heart jump. Whatever feelings he had, it was a foreign concept for him, and so he did not know how to act upon the desires he was having towards this human.

“You wanted to be punished, my dear. Here is your punishment: I _forbid_ you from having an orgasm until I allow it. You are not allowed to touch yourself without permission. You cannot squeeze your muscles for relieve, or rub yourself anywhere unless I say so. You are not to shove anything inside yourself without permission. You are most certainly not allowed to have any kind of sexual contact with my brothers. If you do, I will personally punish each and every one of them.”

“You... forbid me?” She started to laugh like a maniac, “Don’t be silly, Luci. You don’t own me or my body, and you can’t tell me what I can or can’t do regarding my fucking sex life!”

“That is where you are wrong. You need to be taught a lesson, so I will play with your body as I see fit, and you will like it. You will not complain nor try to persuade me to let you come.” He put a hand inside her skirt and rubbed her clit. “DO NOT wear anything under your uniform today. If you disobey me, I will burn every single piece of clothing you own and you ought to walk the school halls showing every little part of your body, even those parts you seem to dislike.”

“You are fucking insane, I can’t walk around RAD with no underwear on! You can’t actually do that!” She couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth. Would he really do that? She knew he could but, would he? Having her chubby butt walking around naked can’t be a good thing for Diavolo’s reputation.

He’d lost his damn mind. “Watch me.” His eyes were black like death. When he raised a hand and a black smoke engulfed their surroundings, she knew he meant every damn word. The prospect of walking around naked in front of people had her shivering but the truth is that Rowan also didn’t want the others punished just because she couldn’t keep it in her pants.

“I hate you.” She snarled.

“Good. Now tell me you will be a good girl and obey me.” On the outside he was cool as a cucumber, but on the inside he was fighting an internal battle with himself. He wanted her to submit, and just the image of her bent with the shape of his fingers marked on her porcelain skin had all the blood rushing to his dick.

“Fine, I’ll do whatev...” He put a finger — the very same he used to pleasure her —on top of her lips to shut her up.

“Uh-uh.” His head shook, “Say you will be a good girl. I want to hear it.”

Rowan took a deep breath, thinking this was all ridiculous. “I’ll... be a good girl.”

“Will you do as told?” He kept brushing her pussy gently, in an almost loving way.

“Yes.” She needed to come so bad, her whole body was on fire. It was so hard not to let go.

“Yes, what?” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to catch on the perverted role-play he had in mind. Oh, they’d be having fun, alright.

With a deep breath, she locked eyes with him. “Yes... daddy.” Lucifer actually smirked, the little shit. He was way taller than her, so she tilted her chin up. “Now, get out.”

“Gladly.” He replied, “I hope you will understand a valuable lesson today, Rowan.” And so, he released her and then left the room.

When the door closed, she let her body fall to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, and she couldn’t believe what had happened between her and the Avatar of Pride. Not in a million years she would have imagined that he’d be slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. The memory got her a little too excited, and the only thing that could save her now was a cold, freezing shower.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was quite pleased with himself. He smelled his glove for the first time, thinking that it might very well be the most sensual fragrance he had ever inhaled. Checking to see if he was truly alone, he dare to dart the tip of his tongue to the middle finger, which he had done most of the work with.

A grunt escaped his lips, and the pants he was wearing were definitely feeling tight. He had to adjust himself again. It would be hard — pun intended — to go on with his day as if nothing had happened, but he would have to manage. There would be a meeting with Lord Diavolo soon, composure non-negotiable.

“What are you doing to me, little human?” He spoke mostly to himself, before taking a deep breath and starting his day as planned.


	3. An Interesting Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter features Diavolo x Lucifer
> 
> PS: I've been trying my best not to make any grammar mistakes, but if you find one please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading it!

**Chapter Three - An Interesting Morning**

The shower hadn’t helped much. Rowan still felt like her body was on fire, and it was all because of those damn Avatars of the Seven Sins. She took a pillow and screamed on it to muffle the sound, then took a deep breath to calm down.

It was time for classes, so she took out her uniform and put it on. She almost put her underwear, forgetting for a second about Lucifer’s threats. Rowan didn’t really understand the point of what he was doing and in her opinion, he really was just being plain mean. Working her up like that then taking off after she had spent the night with Mammon and Levi was a low blow, and he knew it.

Sighing, she decided to button her jacket all the way up, since going bra less with her big boobs was bound to be a bad idea. They jiggled a lot, not to mention she couldn’t — for the life of her — stop her nipples from being pebbled. The dark jacket provided at least some extra cover. With the skirt, socks and shoes in place, she put on a light makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes, and decided that nothing else she did would make the situation better, so she took her bag with books and went downstairs for breakfast.

Facing the demons at this hour after everything that happened made her stomach turn, so she planned on throwing an excuse about not feeling well or not hungry to skip the torturous meal altogether. Her breasts bounced whenever she took a step on the stairs, and she silently cursed Lucifer for making her feel this self-conscious.

The dining room at the House of Lamentation was large and had a long table with several chairs. Beelzebub was already stuffing his face with any and every food he could get his hands on, but he smiled tenderly when his eyes caught her presence.

“Munch... Munch... Owan... rning... Munch...” Beel tried to speak with his mouth full, but Rowan just raised an eyebrow. He tried to swallow quickly, but almost choke, so he drank a tall glass of something she wasn’t so sure what it was. “Hey, Rowan...” His cheeks turned red, and she couldn’t help thinking about how cute the ginger demon was. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Beel!” She replied, grabbing Mammon’s attention. He had an empty sit next to him, and patted to indicate she could sit there. She ignored him, however, and the smile on his face dropped instantly. “So, I think I’m gonna get going.”

“You are not eating breakfast?” Satan asked with a concerned look. Lucifer tilted his head, frowning.

“I guess I’m not feeling that well now. I’ll grab something later, don’t worry.”

“Sit, Rowan.” Lucifer commanded.

She bit her lip. “Oh, I’m...”

“I’ve said... sit.” He repeated, nodding to a chair next to him. He wasn’t even looking at her anymore, and instead he was focused solely on the food on his plate. “I refuse to let you go to classes on an empty stomach.”

“My dear, you look positively sensual today.” Asmo entered the room and kissed her cheek. “Have you been using that face mask I gave you? You are just exhaling sex appeal, I could just eat you up for breakfast.”

“Oi, Asmo! That ain’t no way to talk about Rowan!” Mammon grunted, “Get ya filthy paws off her right now!”

Asmo tsked, then pressed the tip of his nose on her cheek, “I guarantee Rowan would adore if my paws were on her...”

“Asmodeus. Control yourself.” Lucifer roared, and the room grew quiet in such a way that you could hear a pin drop. Asmo rolled his eyes, but sat on the chair next to Satan. Rowan noticed that Levi and Belphie were missing, and she thought about going after them, but the look of anger in Lucifer’s eyes made her mind change.

“It’s fine, Ro.” She thought, “He won’t do anything in front of the others.”

Her feet moved to where Lucifer sat — at the head of the table, of course — and pulled the chair closest to him. Even after being at Devildom for a while, she’d still be uncertain about the food every time they gathered to eat. She grabbed her plate and filled with something that kind of looked like pancakes, only it was light purple and had green spots on it.

After eating the first piece, she gave herself a mental high-five. It didn’t taste bad at all! “Yum...” She said when noticing all eyes on her, then turned to Lucifer. “Happy?”

He made a show of stroking his lower lip with his gloved middle finger — the one he used on her pussy earlier — before replying, “Very.”

She blushed uncontrollably, and started to choke on the food. Lucifer patted her back gently while Satan rushed with a glass of water. “Are you okay, Ro?” The blonde demon asked, always concerned about her well-being.

She nodded, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. “Yeah, sorry. Guess I’m just anxious about the test.”

“Ehhh...” Mammon groaned, “Stupid freakin’ test!”

“What’s that, Mammon? You want wash the dishes alone for an entire week?” Lucifer said calmly.

“Wha...” Mammon’s face turned pale, “Ya know, The Great Mammon looooves doing tests, so I think I’ll be going to classes early! See ya!” He then jumped away from the table and rushed out in the speed of light. 

“Sigh.” Satan shook his head, following a hurried Mammon outside.

“Munch... Munch.... Get... Elphie... Evi...” Beel said while he got up from the table, arms full of pastries for his morning snack.

“Oh dear, look at the time. Rowan, would you like to go upstairs to my room and help me find my lucky pen? I seem to have lost it between my bed sheets.” Asmodeus bat his eyelashes, but Rowan just chuckled. He often flirted with her, much to his brother’s disapproval, but she never gave it much thought. He was the Avatar of Lust, after all, so it seemed only fitting that he’d hit on, well, anything.

“Asmodeus.” Lucifer spoke.

“Uh, such a buzzkill.”Asmo got up, but he kissed Ro’s cheeks beforehand. “Don’t take too long, gorgeous. I’ll save you a seat next to me, though I can’t promise you’ll focus on the test with my beauty shining so close to you.”

It was just Lucifer and Rowan now. You could cut the tension with a knife. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Rowan got up as well. She thought it would be best to go on and begin her day even if she felt like crap, but of course, Lucifer wanted the last word.

“Rowan.” He grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. His intense gaze locked with hers, and he pulled her closer. His hands traveled under her skirt, and he checked to see if she had indeed followed his instructions. The look of triumph on his face didn’t go unnoticed.

She crossed her arms, annoyed. “Wipe that smug look off your face, Luci. It’s not as if you gave much choice.”

Lucifer got up and whispered on her ear, “You always have a choice. Now get to class, little one, before I feel the need to spank you again.” His hands itched to touch her, but it was almost time with his meeting with Lord Diavolo. Playing with Rowan would have to wait, much to his displeasure.

Rowan couldn’t concentrate on her test at all. She kept trying to make sense on everything that happened between her, Mammon, Levi and Lucifer. It was frustrating not knowing what the hell they were thinking, but it’s not as if she had the nerve to ask. In her head, those powerful men couldn’t possibly have romantic feelings towards her.

Mammon, of course, couldn’t bring himself to answer a single question. He kept staring at the blonde bombshell the whole time, afraid that she had regretted their night together. It was all he could think about for so long, and now it was over. He sighed, kicking himself mentally for being such a waste of space.

The meeting with Diavolo occurred on Lucifer’s office. The handsome prince had some student council business to discuss with Lucifer, mostly regarding future events and competitions, but for some reason the Avatar of Pride could not pay attention to what was being said. His mind kept wandering off to Rowan, and the hard-on he developed since this morning was starting to feel particularly irritating.

“Lucifer?” Diavolo urged his attention. “Do you agree or not?”

“I apologize.” Lucifer passed a hand through his silken hair, sounding rather frustrated. “Could you kindly repeat the last topic?”

Diavolo tilted his head, watching the confused expression on Lucifer’s face. He knew his friend all too well, enough to sense something was distressing him. After pushing some papers aside, Diavolo got up and circled around the desk, stopping behind Lucifer. His hands found the shoulders of the fallen angel, and he started to rub them in circular motions. “You feel so tense, as if the weight of the world was on your shoulders. Tell me, Lucifer. What is going on in your head right now?”

Lucifer exhaled a breath. He was indeed tense, but it had nothing to do with the weight of the world and more to do with the sassy blonde that wore no underwear. There he was again, thinking about her. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about her?

“I am just... overwhelmed.” He replied. His mood was a bit sour, but he did not want to make a big fuzz out of it.

“Uh-huh.” Diavolo worked on getting Lucifer’s jacket off. He put it aside on the couch nearby and resumed his massage with one hand. The other was working to unbutton Lucifer’s vest and shirt. “Does it have anything to do with Rowan?”

Luci stiffened. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, since she came into our lives, things have been... interesting.” The young prince said, “She’s a firecracker, that one. I’m not blind, I can see the way you and your brothers act around her. Also, I would be lying if I said I didn’t find her to be quite alluring.”

Of course, there was no point in hiding things from Diavolo. They were close, and it was surely a matter of time before the demon prince commented on the matter.

“She is a thorn in my flesh.” He stated while Diavolo caressed his chest.

“So, this...” Diavolo declared while his hands found the hard bump in Lucifer’s pants. “...is about her.” He squeezed Lucifer’s erection, earning a sensual moan from his friend.

“Diavolo.” Lucifer shivered to his touch. The demon prince was the only one who could overpower Lucifer, both in and out of the bedroom.

“It’s okay, my angel.” He bit then licked Luci’s ear, “I’m not mad. Sharing your affections might not have been my top choice at first, but even I have to admit that the human has you and your brothers wrapped in her little finger. It was only a matter of time, really.”

The prince’s hand unzipped the pants of the Avatar of Pride, and his erection popped out hard and proud, like his owner. “Fuck...” The fallen angel cursed. It was not something he often did, but when faced with sexual tension and desire, etiquette had a tendency to jump out of the window.

“Oh my, we should probably take care of this.” Diavolo started pumping Lucifer’s cock. It was already leaking pre-cum, and he used his thumb to gently brush the liquid on the tip. “You can’t go on about your day with this monster inside your pants or you’ll end up humping the walls at RAD soon enough.”

“I suppose... I do need a release.” Lucifer’s breath was shaky and uneven. He wanted to close his eyes and imagine Rowan, but he did not want to disappoint Diavolo.

As if he read his mind, Diavolo whispered something that knocked the air out of Lucifer’s mind. “Close your eyes. You can imagine it’s her hand. So soft... her touch feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yes... so good.” The image of her breasts bouncing while he pushed her against the wall flashed through his head. He now felt somewhat upset that he hadn’t taken his gloves off to touch her porcelain skin. “Do not stop.”

Diavolo chuckled, “I won’t. Do you think she would feel good wrapped around your cock? I think she would. Her soaked cunt, riding your cock. I can see it perfectly, the way you would just unintentionally keep sliding off her because of how wet she would be for you. Fuck, I would love to be the one to stick your cock back inside her dripping pussy.”

Diavolo’s words were like ecstasy, and Lucifer found himself fighting not to burst. He wanted to savor the moment with Rowan a little longer, even if it was just pretend.

“Destroying that tight cunt would feel so fucking good...” The prince could see how close his friend was.“Tell me what you want to do with her.”

“I want to come of her face, on her tits, on her pussy, on her ass, fuck, everywhere. I want to mark her as mine.” _Mine,_ he thought, and the pressure became unbearable. It couldn’t be helped, the cum sprayed all over Diavolo’s hands as Lucifer came harder than he ever had in years.

Diavolo smirked when he watched his hands covered in semen. “Lucifer needed that badly.” he thought, and he was glad to help his friend. He got hard by watching Luci, but the moment wasn’t about him. To Diavolo, it was pretty obvious that all the Avatars of Sin had a soft spot for the human girl, but Lucifer could sometimes be too stubborn for his own good. 

Lucifer felt a bit ashamed that he came so hard thinking about Rowan when it were Diavolo’s hands touching him, but the prince didn’t seem to mind. He opened the top drawer and got himself some cleansers to wipe the sticky cum out of his fingers.

“Diavolo...” Lucifer started, but he did not really know what to say to his friend and lover. He began tucking himself back into his pants after cleaning up. The release had helped, but it didn’t soothe the burning ache on another part of his body — the heart.

The prince turned Lucifer to him, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “I’m not jealous, angel. I just hate seeing you this helpless, so will you tell me what happened?”

Sighing, Lucifer began explaining what had passed. He explained about her sneaking out to be with his brothers and the way she came back to her room, not to mention the light spanking he gave her afterwards.

Diavolo listened with much interest. His position didn’t allow for as much interaction has he would like. The life of a prince was a lonely one, and he sometimes envied Lucifer and his brothers. They got to spend time with the human, creating new stories and memories whilst he had to live through their memoirs. The face of the human girl flashed through his head. Her eyes spoke thousands of words, even if he didn’t always understand what they meant.

“I do not understand, honestly.” Lucifer sighed after finishing his tale.

Diavolo chuckled. Lucifer could be so dense, sometimes. “That is called jealousy, Luci. You are jealous of Rowan with your brothers because you want her to yourself, and you refuse to admit that.”

“I... cannot have her.” Lucifer stated, “There is nothing more to be said about that.”

“Why? Because she is human? Because she is leaving? That’s just a pathetic excuse, honestly. You have tried so hard to keep her at arms length, and yet she managed to crawl beneath your skin, _anyone_ can see that.”

“Enough.” Lucifer cut him off, which was not something he did often. He respected Lord Diavolo more than anyone else, but talking about his true feelings for Rowan would only leave him drowning in wrath, and one Satan was already enough. “I will hear no more of this.”

Diavolo sighed, but nodded. He’d drop the subject — for now. But his head was already working on ways to bring the human and the demons closer together. He didn’t want for her year with them to end with hearts full of regrets because of things that were left unsaid. Deep down, though, the most absolute truth was his own feelings had been emerging for a while and maybe, just maybe... he didn’t want any regrets, either. 


	4. Weight... for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter features Lucifer x OC and Beel x OC
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Four - Weight... for it!**

“Rowan. I’d like a moment, please.” Lucifer called for her after classes. She was hanging out with Asmo and Satan, trying her best to stay clear of Mammon and Levi. Not that they’ve tried to speak to her much, since they seemed to be avoiding her as well.

Leviathan was mortified. He skipped breakfast and got late to the test, then he bolted out of the classroom so fast it looked like teleportation. Truthfully, he was scared and kicking himself for letting his desire take over. Rowan didn’t want anything to do with him, and it’s not like she’d ever date an otaku, and he was mentally cursing himself for their friendship turning weird, so he’d lock himself inside his room for the rest of the day.

“Fine.” She replied, but Lucifer didn’t wait for her answer and had already started walking towards his office. “Uh, what an ass.”

“Lock the door, please.” When she stepped inside, he told her to lock the door behind her before pointing to the mostly empty desk in front of him. There were stacks of paper on top of the black leather couch, but the office was neat and tidy otherwise.

She slowly approached him, and they kept their gazes locked for the whole time. “So? What is it?” She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Beelzebub needs help with something. He kindly asked me to let you assist him instead of having you stuck in cooking duty and I have said yes. When school is over, look for him.”

She nodded in agreement. Rowan liked to spend time with Beel, it was like being with a giant teddy bear. “Okay. Is that all?”

“I am afraid not. It has come to my attention that you were not focused on classes today and therefore, I might have to punish you for that. Now, be a good girl and sit on the desk for me. Keep your knees apart, and put your feet on the armrest of my chair.”

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was getting wet already. When Lucifer acted all dominant, it turned her on naughtily. Besides, he still owed her an orgasm, so for once she obeyed him without protesting. When her knees parted, the look of hunger in his eyes sent shivers all over her body.

“I see your pussy glistening. Why are you so wet already, little one?” He said while taking his time to take his gloves off. She bit her lip, knowing it wasn’t something he did often. It was rare to see his hands exposed, and the prospect of feeling his touch without barriers excited her.

“You can’t really blame me for being horny right now since you were the one who left me hanging this morning, after all.”

Her snarky comment made him sneer. Lucifer sensually licked the fingers of his hand before bringing it closer to her mouth. “Spit.” He demanded, “I will not ask again.”

She leaned her face forward and spat on his hand. The tip of his tongue brushed his lower lip, then he hastily brought the spit-covered hand to her pussy. Rowan could feel it mixing with her juices every time he stroked her from the pussy lips all the way to the clit. “Fuck, Lucifer!” Her eyes rolled back when he started doing circular motions on her sensitive nub. She closed her eyes, but he stopped moving his hand, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Look at me. Keep looking at me. Do not close your eyes or I will stop.” He told her. Too much eye-contact made her uncomfortable, and he knew that. Rowan didn’t like when people looked at her, specially not for long periods of time. Presentations if front of an entire class where a nightmare, for example.

She didn’t want him to stop, though, so she tried her best to keep the contact. He resumed the masturbation, adding a finger inside her hole while imagining it was his dick. She felt so tight, and he kept thinking about how good she would feel if he gave in and fucked her senseless right now. His erection was back in full force, and there would be no Diavolo to take care of it this time around.

With his free hand, he undid the buttons of his pants and took out his penis. Rowan bit her lip hard, impressed by how perfect it looked. It was smooth, big and quite frankly, glorious. A loud moan came out of her when he started to pump, and that sound pleased him a lot. He squeezed the base of his shaft, trying to think of a reason as to why he shouldn’t stick it inside her, but his mind was completely blank except for the blonde girl in front of him.

“Come here.” He demanded, helping her off the table. “Kneel.” He added, and she knew what he wanted from her. Rowan’s mouth watered as she did what was asked, kneeling in front of the Avatar of Pride. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, then gave her another order. “Suck me.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. After lowering her head, she grabbed his shaft, opened her mouth and gave it a long, wet lick from base to tip. Lucifer squirmed under her, and it made her feel powerful — not to mention desired. His fingers tangled with her hair as she kept teasing him unhurriedly. Her mouth closed on just the tip, but she made no move to go further. Watching his face was fascinating, and she couldn’t help imagining how he would feel inside her.

“Stop teasing me.” He groaned, and she smiled. God, that was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen... Rowan on her knees, sucking his cock — and enjoying it — while that perfect rare smile framed her gorgeous face was probably the most blissful experience he had in a long, long time. Rowan finally closed her mouth on his length, making sure to breathe while she bobbed her head up and down. She was no expert in the art of deep throating, but she was trying her best to bring him all the way to the back without choking.

“Shit, that mouth of yours... feels fucking good. I’m close.” Coming was a necessity at this point, the pleasure getting stronger and stronger. He was close, and even if he wanted to fill her mouth with his semen, he had a better idea. When the pressure became too much he pulled her hair back, stopping her from finishing the job.

“What?” Rowan asked, confused. “Did... I do something wrong?” He chose not to answer, however, and used his strength to help her up then pulled her to his lap. It was awkward because her legs were so thick and the chair wasn’t that wide, but he didn’t care.

Lucifer lowered her right onto his hard cock, much to her surprise. They both gasped with the connection, and Lucifer buried his face on her chest before spilling his seed inside her pussy. He was panting and vulnerable, so unlike the Lucifer she was used to. He held her waist to keep her in place and remained glued to the spot for a few minutes before she began stroking his hair. It felt wonderful having him inside her, so she was fighting with the need to rub herself. She hadn’t come yet, but it wouldn’t take much to set her off.

With a deep breath, Lucifer released her and pushed her away. He saw his cum dripping down her thighs and started to harden again. It was clear that he had no control of his body since the moment he touched her in a sexual way, and it just wasn’t enough, what they did. He wanted — no, needed — to fuck her properly, but it just... couldn’t happen. He took some wipes from his drawer and offered to her. “Clean yourself.” He told her, “Do not forget about your meeting with Beel. Go, you are now dismissed.”

The cold tone in his voice after what they just did shock her a bit. “That’s it? What the fuck?” He was going to leave her hanging again? And what the hell just happened between them? Gosh, he could be so confusing.

Lucifer did not bother to look at her. “I said you are dismissed, and I would advise you to get away from me now.” He looked pissed off and she wasn’t in the mood to deal with him, so Rowan turned around and unlocked the door, gave him the middle finger then slammed the door behind her. She’d be hearing about that later, no doubt.

Once again, she’d let him inside her head. With a deep breath to try and cool down the nerves, Rowan proceeded to find Beelzebub. If anyone could distract her from asshole Lucifer, that was Beel. He was so easygoing and gentle that hanging out with him seemed like a blessing right now. She sent a message on her D.D.D. which he answered right away, and she jogged back to the House of Lamentation for some quality time with the Avatar of Gluttony.

“Yo, Beelzis.” Rowan greeted him when she entered the gym. Beel was setting up some weights and a rope thingy she had no idea what it was for, since she clearly didn’t work out. “What’s up?”

His genuine smile when he saw her brightened her day. “Hey, Ro!” He rushed to give her a big, warm hug. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“So, what do you need me for?” She said, trying really hard to forget the past hour.

“Remember that video you recorded of me working out?” He asked, but it wasn’t as if she could forget. She was a sucker for natural red hair, and Beel had a bangin’ body, that’s for sure. He looked so hot all sweaty and shit that Rowan had masturbated twice that evening.

Her face blushed. “Yeah, I remember.”

“When I posted the video on Devilgram, I got a lot of hits but many people were complaining and I want to fix that, not to mention I’ve added a couple of things to my workout routine.”

She frowned, “What were they complaining about?”

“Oh? I had many comments saying that because I was wearing a shirt, people couldn’t really see the muscles being worked on, so I’m going to try filming it shirtless this time. Asmo said it was only fair that I did the entire thing again to show people how each exercise worked the muscles.”

Rowan almost choked on her own saliva. Beel could be too naive for his own good. “Of course, Asmo said that.” She laughed, knowing it wasn’t the workout the Avatar of Lust was interested in seeing.

“Okay, so...” Beel took out his shirt, showing those hard-rock abs and the perfectly-shaped V on his hips. He might be the sweetest of the demons, but his body was by far the most sinful one, and Rowan had to fight the urge to fan herself. “I’ll start by stretching and work from there.”

She nodded, silently cursing both him and Lucifer for putting her in this situation. She was already at a breaking point and seeing Beel being all desirable was like the final nail in her coffin.

Beel began his routine as she filmed him, and it was going well at first. He had to take a break a couple of times to eat, otherwise he couldn’t focus on the task. Rowan felt thirsty, so she walked to the drinking fountain as Beel laid down to do his sit-ups. Completely forgetting about him breaking the faucet on the last time they were here, she pressed the button and a jet of water came straight to her chest.

“Uh... damn it.” She sighed, feeling her RAD jacket wet. It was kind of uncomfortable, so she took it off and put it on a bench before returning to Beel. He was waiting for her, and when she approached something changed his features. “What? What is it?”

His violet eyes darkened. “Nothing.” He replied, and even if he was generally naive, not even him could escape from noticing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The jacket she wore covered it at first, so he hadn’t noticed, but now it was pretty obvious that her nipples were hard, brushing the fabric of her shirt and begging to be sucked.

He grimaced as his body started to respond to her presence. Beel was very attracted to Rowan, and he was very appreciative of her curves. He sometimes had imagined running his big hands all over her chubby body, tasting every bit of flesh. He tried to distract himself, hoping she wouldn’t notice his reaction.

She circled around him to get the best angles as he worked out, content with how the video was taking shape. “People on Devilgram will freak out.” She thought while looking at the way his abs moved, “Asmo had it right this time.”

Unfortunately, she forgot one small detail as she moved around him. Trying to get a different angle seemed like a good idea at first, but when she stood behind his head to record, he grunted an almost animalistic sound. His eyes roamed to a spot under her skirt, and Beel could see — quite literally — everything.

Rowan always looked so good to eat, but right now he wanted to eat _out_ a very specific part of her. “She is completely naked underneath that uniform.” The realization settled in his mind, making it hard to focus on the things he was doing. Beel couldn’t move, shamelessly staring at her juicy cunt.

“Rowan...” He whispered with a hint of pain in his voice, “You look delicious...”

“Oh my god!” She jumped away from him, her face burning up. She has completely forgotten about her current situation. “Beel! Shit, I’m so sorry.” She apologized while turning the camera off.

He sat on his heels, making sure to turn around so he could watch her. “Where... is your underwear?” His head tilted, and he tried not to choke on the words. Well, so he wasn’t going to beat around the bush, huh?

“I...” She tried to speak, but couldn’t come up with a decent explanation. Somehow “I’ve fucked your older brothers and Lucifer made me go commando as punishment” didn’t really seem like the best excuse to give people, so she did the one thing any sane person would: She turned around and tried to run.

Beel rushed to grab her before she could reach the door, but they tripped and fell on the floor. He made sure to cushion the fall the best he could, so she wouldn’t get hurt, and they ended up tangled on the ground. His erection was poking her leg, while her skirt had ridden up.

“Beel? Are you okay?” She asked.

Beel put a hand on her waist and gently rolled both of them over. He was now on top of her. “Yeah, how about you? Are you hurt?”

She nodded. “I think so.” They looked at each other and started laughing, but it soon stopped once Beel’s groin accidentally rubbed her bare pussy. “Oh...” She released a small gasp. Being horny the whole day was making her vulnerable to every little touch. Fucking Lucifer....

Beel move his hips again, — very deliberately this time — swallowing both of their moans as he slammed his lips on her mouth. His tongue brushed her lips for permission and she parted them, and soon their tongues began a sensual dance together. Beel’s kiss was intoxicating, devouring every part of her soul.

His hips moved in sync with the kiss, and Rowan was positive that she was leaving a wet spot on his shorts. She felt his hands on her chest before he ripped her shirt apart effortlessly, in a swift, single move. Her boobs spilled free, and were soon covered by his big, strong hands. Beel broke their deep kiss to trail smaller ones down her body, on her neck, breasts, nipples... until he lowered his body more, and his face met with the drenched spot between her thighs. There was no doubt Beel was good with his mouth — and tongue. He was licking her pussy as if it was the best meal he has ever had.

“Oh... Beel! Oh...” Rowan was moaning loudly, unable to control herself. Her fingers stroked his hair as he ate her up, his tongue working her clit like a pro. He murmured a sound of approval as he drank her juices, thinking that it might very well be the best taste in the whole universe. She tasted sweet and delicious, and he wanted to devour her.

Beel licked her clit in circular motions, then lightly pulled it between his teeth before sucking it. “Beel... I’m gonna come... Oh.... fuck....” Rowan squirmed under him, ready to blow up. He hummed another sound of approval, inserting two digits inside her while speeding up the pace. He felt her walls clench around his fingers and smiled, knowing her body was responding so well to his touch.

She finally shattered, flooding his face with the clear liquid gushing out of her pussy. It took Beel by surprise, but it only took him a moment to stick his face back between her legs, working on drinking every single drop she had spilled. She was so sensitive, but that didn’t stop him. He kept licking and licking until she came again, and then begged him for a break.

“Oh my god.” She panted, “That was intense.”

Beel laid beside her, throwing an arm around her waist. “Good?”

“ _Very_ good.” She smiled, brushing the bangs out of his face.

“You are very tasty.” He told her, “I think I could just keep eating you out forever. I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

She laughed, “I had the feeling you were good with your mouth, but damn...”

He leaned in for a kiss, and she could taste herself on his lips. “Can we do it again?” He asked, eyes full of hope. He wanted to taste her once more.

“I might die if I have another orgasm so soon.” She joked.

He pouted. “Oh... okay. Later then, when you feel better.” Her heart warmed with the possibility of being intimate with Beel again. She wanted to give him pleasure too, and she felt bad for not giving him a release now, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Beel was over the moon with the time they have spent together. He held her close, not wanting to let go just yet. When he was with her, being hungry didn’t seem so bad. He couldn’t wait to tell Belphie what happened, feeling more sure than ever before that the human girl was the right person to share a life with them both.


	5. The Demon Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter features Diavolo x OC
> 
> This one was sweet, and I also gave some background about how the MC felt about herself.  
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did.

Rowan’s time with Beel has left her confused in more ways than one. On one hand, she’s always had a huge crush on him — he was the first of the demon boys who caught her eye — but on the other hand, her feelings about the others grew hugely and are just as important. If she was given a chance to romance one of them, she wouldn’t be able to choose, of that she was sure. Not that it mattered, of course. In real life, these kinds of romance novel things just didn’t happen, especially not to people that looked like her.

She told Belphie that she wasn’t feeling well and avoided dinner in favor of staying locked inside the room for the rest of the day. Satan was sweet enough to bring her a bowl of soup, but didn’t pry on what was really going on, which she was thankful for. He paid her enough attention to know when she needed to be alone, so he told the others to leave her be for a while. Not that it stopped them from trying, though. She’d heard at least five different knocks on her door, followed by questions like “Are you okay?” or “Can I come in?”, but they were left unanswered nevertheless. Soon sleep took over, but that night she’d be having nightmares, tossing and turning as her body responded to the bad dreams.

_The whole class was laughing at her. Her knees stung from where the floor scratched them, leaving red cuts and blood. When she looked up, face red and embarrassed, she saw the kids staring with smiles plastered on their faces._

_“Woah, I could feel the ground shake when you fell!”, some kids said.“Hahaha, at least she has all that fatness to cushion the fall!”, another one laughed._

_“That was so funny!”, a girl pointed out, “No one wants to be a chubby chaser! Go back to the sea from where you came from, whale!”_

_Rowan bit her lip hard, forcing herself not to cry. She didn’t want to give these people the ultimate satisfaction of watching her break. She looked at the boy she liked, who was silent the whole time. He looked ashamed, but didn’t lift a finger to help her. Was he on it, too? Did he plan all of that to make her a joke in front of the whole class? Instead of helping her, the boy just turned around and left. It was heartbreaking at the time, but still, Rowan was more heartbroken because she knew they were right. She didn’t need anyone to tell her all those things._

_It was a momentary lapse of judgment when the cutest boy in class came to her at a classmate’s birthday party. He told her she was pretty, that he liked her, and asked if he could kiss her. She nodded, closing her eyes and when their lips met, it was nice. Just a quick, chaste kiss_ — _no tongue, fireworks or any of those things people say happen when you kiss the person you like_ — _but it was nice either way. After they parted lips, she felt a pair of hands push her forward. It happened fast, and she didn’t have any time to react, so she fell hard on the ground as she heard laughs behind her._

_She was too young then, so it was difficult to understand, but the truth is the boy did like her. He did, but he was afraid that everyone were going to make fun of him for liking her. Kids could be cruel just as much as adults, and sometime even more so._

_Rowan got up by herself, brushing some dirt from her clothes before turning around and entering the bathroom. She locked the door and walked over to the sink, turning the water on to clean the blood. She tried washing the cuts the best she could and drying it with paper towels, then finally took a deep breath while looking at her current state in the mirror. The tears started rolling down, but it wasn’t because she hurt herself or even because she was made fun of. Rowan started crying because she wished every day that she didn’t exist at all. It was suffocating, hating yourself more than anything in the world._

_She was just tired._

“Rowan, wake up.” A distant voice called for her, gently shaking her off. “Come on, little one.”

She could feel a pair of soothing hands while she was held close to a warm body. “Lu-Lucifer?” Her mind was dizzy, and it needed a moment to get a bearing of her surroundings.

“Shh. You were having a nightmare.” Lucifer watched her carefully. He’d come to check on her and noticed something was off. Rowan didn’t seem like she was having the most peaceful sleep, so he thought it was best to stay and be sure she was okay.

“Oh.” Her mind was still a bit confused, but his presence somehow made her feel better. “I... don’t really remember if I was dreaming, or what it was about.”

“Something bad, without a doubt. You were tossing and turning a lot.” He replied, “I have been trying to wake you up for a while now.”

She bit her lower lip, “Sorry. I guess I was more preoccupied than I thought.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Does it have anything to do with your... workout with Beelzebub?”

“How do you...” She frowned, “Are you stalking me?”

“Please.” He barked, “I have heard him talk to Belphegor in the kitchen while they were preparing dinner. Besides, he had a wide grin plastered on his face the whole night, and since Akuzon did not deliver any pile of boxes containing enormous amounts of food tonight, I had a feeling it had something to do with you.” He brushed a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead. “I thought that I made myself clear. You were not to engage in sexual intercourse with my brothers or I would punish both of you, so care to explain what happened before I hang Beelzebub from the ceiling?”

“Ugh. Okay, so first of all, you are a creep for listening to their conversation. Second of all... it was just some, uh, oral stuff. Please, don’t punish Beel. It’s not his fault.” Rowan put a finger on her lips, tapping it lightly, and Luci had to take a deep breath to stop himself from slamming his mouth on hers. “Actually, now that I think about it, it’s YOUR fault for denying me an orgasm after so much build-up.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer tilted her head up and lowered his until their noses almost touched. “Perhaps I should think of other ways to punish you. I am seriously considering tying you up, to be honest.”

Rowan chuckled, but thinking about Lucifer tying her up sounded pretty good, actually. “What if I end up liking it?”

His eyes turned black, but it had a whole other meaning than the usual mad Luci. “Maybe I’m counting on that.”, He said while brushing a thumb on her lips. It was sweet the way she was sleepy, and yet she looked so sexy that he wanted her to ride him until they both passed out.

Rowan yawned, and he felt that strange need to protect her from harm. She was falling asleep on his arms, and he felt thousands of different sensations, all of them unfamiliar. “Luci?” She said with her eyes closed. His presence made her feel strangely at ease, as if nothing could harm her.

“Yes, little one?” He watched fascinated as she snuggled on his chest.

“Stay until I fall asleep?” She whispered.

“Of course.” Lucifer replied while his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He planned on staying until she was in a deep slumber, but cuddling with her made him feel so serene that soon he would end up sleeping beside her, too.

That night, Lucifer had the best and most relaxing sleep of his life.

Rowan got up, realizing it was already pretty late. Lucifer was gone, but he hadn’t woken her up, opting to let her rest, instead. In his place, Asmodeus laid on the bed, playing with strands of her hair. “Did you have a nice rest, Sleeping Beauty? Lucifer said we were not to disturb you today, but Barbatos just came in looking for you on Diavolo’s behalf. Luci looked p-i-s-s-e-d, but told me to get you anyway. You looked so cute in your sleep, almost as cute as me!”

“Hey, hum... what? Barbatos and Diavolo? Why are they looking for me?” Rowan asked, unsure if she really wanted an answer.

Asmodeus shrugged. “No idea, love. But you should get dress and get your sexy butt downstairs, unless... you want to have some fun first? I’d be totally down for a quickie.” He winked while she rolled her eyes.

“Shut up.” She said, laughing and gently hitting his chest. “I’ll take a shower first. The prince will have to wait, I’m afraid. And you need to leave too, because I need my privacy. There will be no quickies whatsoever.”

“Oooh, making the supreme Lord wait. Bold! I like that!” He chuckled, jumping from the bed. “FYI, one of these days you simply must accept that you and I are bound to happen, my dear. It’s written on the stars — and all over my bedroom, if the times I’ve touched myself thinking about us together mean anything. But I’m a patient man, love. You can’t resist me forever.”

Her jaw dropped, but he didn’t wait for a reply. As the Avatar of Lust, Asmo had a talent for making people feel desired, and Rowan was no exception. She considered fucking him many times, but the truth is that in the end, she was just too scared of the prospect of showing her body to someone as beautiful as him.

When she walked into the common room later, the tension was palpable. “Hum... hey.” She announced her presence, and saw Lucifer take a deep breath. He sat on the armchair with his legs crossed, shooting daggers at Barbatos. The Butler showed no emotion, however, which no doubt left Lucifer even more livid.

Barbatos smiled, albeit it was a tiny one. “Mistress Rowan.” He bowed, and Rowan blushed.

“Rowan.” Lucifer barked, clearly annoyed “Barbatos has something to tell you.”

“Indeed.” The butler nodded, “Lord Diavolo has requested your presence for dinner tonight, and you are also to spend the weekend at the castle. Master Lucifer was notified and the arrangements have already been made. You ought to bring whatever change of clothes you choose to, but bear in mind that we will provide you with a new dress for this evening.”

Rowan looked at Lucifer looking for some kind of explanation, but he already looked defeated and was avoiding eye contact altogether, so she turned the attention back to Barbatos. “So I have to go with you... for the next few days? What does Diavolo want with me, anyway?”

Barbatos cocked his head. The human usually asked too many questions, not to mention had a natural talent for putting herself in the middle of stupid — and dangerous — situations, but even he had to admit she was fascinating. “Lord Diavolo will tell you that personally. Now, if there are no questions left, I shall wait here for you to prepare, so we can begin our journey.” She nodded, and quickly went to grab some of her things. The Avatar of Pride had his jaw clenched the whole time, but made no move to stop her as she left through the exit door with Barbatos.

The castle was majestic, much like its owner. She hadn’t seen Diavolo yet, but his presence was everywhere. Barbatos lead her to a room with a huge canopy bed that had silver and blue details. On top of the bed, there was a big square box decorated with those same colors, and a small card from Diavolo, leaving no doubt the present was intended for her.

A small gasp left her lips when she opened the box that contained a beautiful, long silk gown in the color black. It had details in tulle, not to mention an embroidered bustier that would surely embrace the shape of her full breasts. “Wow, this is beautiful.” She said to no one in particular.

“I take it is to your liking?” Barbatos asked with genuine interest.

Rowan nodded absently, letting her fingers run through the smooth fabric of the dress. She heard the door close behind her, knowing that Barbatos had given her some privacy to try on the dress. It fit perfectly, leaving her impressed with how well they knew her size. In the human world, finding a dress like this for someone who was plus size was a task next to impossible, so she was determined to make the most out of it.

Diavolo wasn’t sure about why he felt so anxious. His red velvet suit with hand-made black embroidery was perfectly fitted on his magnificent body, as something made for a king should be. He waited at the bottom of the large double stairs for Rowan, and when she finally appeared at the top, he might have forgotten how to breathe. She slowly walked downstairs, and he offered his hand, which she took.

“You look... stunning.” He said, meaning every word. She was already beautiful, but the gown gave her a regal look, one fit for a queen.

“Thank you.” Rowan blushed, “And also, thanks for the dress, it’s gorgeous. I was fairly impressed on how well you know my style and size.”

Diavolo chuckled, leaning to whisper in her ear. “I don’t wish to disappoint the lady, but to be fair it was Barbatos who chose this dress. It does look impeccable, so I suppose this means he pays more attention to you than you’d imagined.”

“Then I’ll be sure to thank him later.” She replied, taking a mental note to do just that before she left the castle.

“Yes, that would be advised. Now, shall we?” He led her through the castle, all the way to the dining room. The large table was so full of food and drinks that it looked straight out of a Disney movie.

“Beel would love this”, she thought. Dinner was nice, Diavolo seemed really interested in her opinions about Devildom and RAD, not to mention hearing about the human world. They talked about many things, and she was fascinated with how easy it was to have a conversation with the prince. They haven’t had a lot of opportunities to talk, specially not alone, but she hoped their friendship would strengthen after tonight.

After dinner, they went for a walk in the gardens. Diavolo was mesmerized with the way the dim light of their surroundings made her porcelain skin glisten. He could understand why Lucifer and his brothers were so deeply involved with the human. “I’m gonna miss this place.” She said, absently. The prospect of leaving Devildom — and the demons she was so fond of — sounded quite bitter.

Diavolo knew she had to leave eventually, but... he did not want her to. He turned her to him, and then surprised her by pressing his lips against hers. She felt so soft and heavenly. Rowan, on the other hand, couldn’t believe she was kissing Lord Diavolo, the demon prince of Devildom. He was so tall her neck hurt, but she didn’t want to stop. In fact, she wanted more, so much more.

Without breaking their kiss, he pulled her to the ground, laying on his back as she straddled him. Their kiss alone was already making her wet, and Rowan fumbled with his pants, feeling the hard shaft inside. She gasped when her hands grabbed the massive thick cock, and for a moment she really speculated that there was no way this would ever fit inside her.

“Sweet mother of demons!” She squeezed his shaft, but her hand almost didn’t close fully around him. “How do you live with this monster?”

He bit his lip, blushing. It was super cute because it wasn’t something so easily imaginable. “If it’s too much, we can stop...”

“No!” Rowan shouted, and he gave her a wide grin. “I can fit this... I think. Hopefully. Maybe.” He helped her hold the dress as she pushed her panties to the side, lowering herself on his large dick. “Motherfuc...” She couldn’t even finish the sentence. He was ripping her apart, and she almost considered giving up, but the need to feel him won the internal fight.

“You are so tight... I love your pussy.” Diavolo moaned, rolling his eyes backwards. He knew she was having a hard time, so he did what any self-respected man would do. He began stroking her clit until it was swollen, trying to give her more enjoyment to help her settle. The more pleasure he gave her, the more her body relaxed and accommodated him.

It was impossible to fit all of him, but soon he stretched her wide enough to be mostly sheathed inside her pussy. His dick filled her good, and she rode him slow at first, but neither of them could control themselves for long. The two of them were moaning loudly as she bounced on his massive cock, sliding up and down.

“Fuck!” She cried out, “Your cock is so fucking big!”

“Fuck me, princess. Ride my big dick while I feel your pussy contracting around me. Do you like how I feel inside you?” Diavolo liked talking dirty, and he wanted to hear Rowan say that she was enjoying herself. “I can’t wait to have you drench my pants with your cream.”

“I love how you feel inside me... at first it was painful, but now... oh, fuck!” He cut her off by holding her waist and pulling her down even more, touching her in places no one ever could before. She had no idea how her body could fit an inch more of him, and he was appreciative of her resilience. He rewarded her by lowering her bodice down and playing with her sensitive nipples, then sucking them very slowly.

Her breasts bounced a lot and he loved it. Diavolo felt his balls tighten with the need to come inside her, but he wanted her to detonate right along with him. “I’m close, princess. Tell me what to do, so you can come it with me.”

“Just... keep doing what you’re doing.” She wasn’t one to talk dirty that much, but for Diavolo, she would do it. “Play with my nipples, and keep stroking my clit. I’m going to come soon... all over your huge dick. Oh, fuck... I can feel you everywhere. I’m gonna...”

“Fuck, yes.” He pulled her for a kiss as spouts of cum came out of him. Rowan felt him filling her up, and that was enough to set her off. They came together, her pussy milking his large cock until there was nothing left. He came so hard that his vision blurred, and Diavolo didn’t remember the last time he had this much cum gushing out of him.

“That was... unexpected.” Rowan said through her panting breaths.

“For you, perhaps.” He replied, “I have wanted you for a long time, Rowan. Unfortunately, my position didn’t allow me to have as much interaction with you as I’d like, but I want to change that. I would love to be closer to you, and if you agree... I’d want for us to be more than friends, too.”

Rowan couldn’t believe the words coming out of Diavolo’s mouth. He was a royal prince, and an extremely hot one at that. She certainly didn’t fit with him, but his words sounded so sincere that her heart couldn’t help jumping out of joy.

Diavolo was nervous that she would reject him, but he was proud of himself for saying how he truly felt. He only hoped Lucifer would stop being so stubborn, and face the reality of his feelings for Rowan before it was too late.

Rowan spoke with her face next to his, their lips brushing softly as the words came out. “You are so much more than a girl like me could ever hope for. I’m just a damaged human and that’s no good for you, my lord. Nevertheless, until you want me, I’m yours.”

He smiled widely. “I’m quite happy to hear you say that. I’m well aware that I wouldn’t be the only one in your heart — or possibly in your bed, but I’m okay with that, princess. As long as you let me have you, too.”

“Yes.” She kissed him deeply, and they laid together for a while. Rowan chuckled, feeling a bit sassy. “I might have to train, so I can fit all of you.”

“Well...” He said as his cock hardened again, turning her over so his body could cover hers as he slid back inside her. “I guess we’d better start now, then.”


	6. The Butler Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth Chapter features Barbatos x OC
> 
> Confession Time: I have a huge crush on Barbatos and I wanted - no, needed - him on this story, but he was a though one to write since in the game the butler is very reserved.  
> I've been very busy, nevertheless I'm doing my best to write on the weekends and will continue the story. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.

**Chapter Six - The Butler Paradox**

Later that night, Ro and Diavolo sneaked back into the castle and fucked many times until they were both exhausted. He wanted her on his bed for the whole weekend, nevertheless, he let her go to her own room knowing the human body needed some rest. Slumber came while her face was on his mind, and he slept with a huge smile on his face.

For once in his life, Diavolo didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

The next day, Barbatos prepared a delicious breakfast that helped them regain energy. He even made food from the human world, such as eggs, bacon and waffles. Rowan was grateful that he was trying to make her feel more at home, especially since it was hard not to think about the fact that she slept in a freaking castle with the future King of Hell.

“Mmm... That’s really good, Barbatos!” She spoke while trying to clean a bit of syrup from her chin. “You cook so well, I wish I could bring you with me to the human world.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Barbatos blushed hard, which Rowan thought it was cute as hell. He then turned to Diavolo, who was quietly watching their exchange. “My Lord, if there isn’t anything else you need me for, I’ll be in my room.”

Diavolo cocked his head, then gestured to the table. “Sit, Barbatos. Eat with us.”

The butler’s eyebrows raised up, “My Lord?”

The demon prince smiled, taking a sip of his hot beverage. “Rowan is here, and I’m sure she would enjoy your company.” He turned to Rowan, who was sitting close to him, and took her hand. “Wouldn’t you, princess?”

This time Rowan was the one who blushed. “S-Sure, I guess. I mean... if he wants to.”

Barbatos seemed to think about it for a second, but he took one look at Rowan and shook his head. “I apologize, my Lord. I must leave to check on the preparations for the party.”

‘Ouch.’, Rowan thought, ‘He seems eager to get away from me.’

“I see. I suppose that’s it for now, then.” Diavolo seemed disappointed, but nodded anyway. “Thank you, Barbatos.” The butler bowed, leaving the room in favor of doing his chores.

“What’s this about a party?” Rowan asked Diavolo.

“Oh. Did Barbatos not mention to you?” The prince put a finger on his lips and tapped gently. “It is his birthday tomorrow, so I’m throwing him a party today. Nothing fancy, as Barbatos would never accept anything that extravagant, but I couldn’t just ignore the day altogether. He is my friend, after all. I’ve invited the student council plus our exchange student guests at Purgatory Hall.”

The prospect of seeing the demon brothers so soon after the night she had with Diavolo was less than appealing. She’d have to try and stay away from prying questions — specially from Asmodeus, who seemed to have no qualms about asking inappropriate questions.

Rowan also asked herself why Barbatos didn’t mention his birthday to her in the first place. I mean, if there is a party at least she could’ve brought a cute outfit and a present.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, with Diavolo showing his favorite spots at the castle, though he seemed to always find time to enjoy her company in more ways than one. She was getting more used to his huge size, but it was still a lot to take on, so he used fingers and tongue to get her ready for him before impaling her again with his monster shaft.

When evening came, they parted ways to get ready for the party. After the shower, Rowan sat on the bed feeling a bit stupid for not knowing it was the butler’s birthday. She didn’t want to go to the party empty-handed, but there wasn’t much she could do now. Diavolo told her it was an informal party, so she worked with the clothes on her bag and put on a black skirt, a crop top, and her favorite black platform sneakers, complete with a choker and some light make-up. By the time she went downstairs, the guests had already arrived.

Diavolo and Lucifer were nowhere to be seen, but everyone else was chatting and enjoying the party. Asmodeus and Mammon were fighting to decide who would be in charge of the music, Levi was playing a game on his portable video-game, Satan was chatting with Solomon and Simeon, Barbatos and Luke were talking about pastries while Beel listened, munching on every single food available.

Belphegor approached Rowan and gave her a lazy hug. “Hey!”

“Hi, Belphie!” She hugged him back. “Uh, where are Luci and Diavolo?”

“Lucifer has been in a sour mood lately — as I’m sure you’ve noticed — and the two of them were clearly about to start arguing, but Diavolo excused himself and pulled Luci somewhere else. Shame, really. I’d love to see Lucifer going mental on the prince.” He yawned, “So, Mr. Lordship kidnapped you to his dark castle and is now keeping you prisoner... interesting, very interesting.” 

Rowan snorted. “He isn’t keeping me prisoner. I’ve been here for less than two days. Besides, Diavolo has been treating me very well.”

“Whatever.” Belphegor yawned again, “When you go back to the House of Lamentation, I want some alone time with you. I’m getting tired of fighting these other douches for your attention.” He then kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, “Just you, Beel and I.”

Belphie winked, and Rowan was about to ask him what he meant, but Diavolo appeared with a frowning Lucifer behind him. The Avatar of Pride grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, then proceeded to sit on the couch and stare at her in silence.

Rowan rolled her eyes and walked to Barbatos and Luke. She was very fond of the mini-angel, he was like a little brother to her. The party was going well — not counting Lucifer’s death glares — and everyone was having fun. Barbatos excused himself after a while, and Diavolo was getting anxious about cutting the cake. He asked Rowan to get the butler, and she walked the halls of the castle trying to find him.

After searching in a couple of places, she decided to see if he was in his room. Rowan knocked three times, and Barbatos opened the door. “Hey. Diavolo wants you back at the party. Apparently Beel is close to eating your cake without you.”

Barbatos sighed, then nodded. “Yes. I’ll be there shortly, Mistress.”

“Let’s leave the formal crap aside for a moment. Is everything okay?” She asked, seeing the frustration in his face. “Are you not happy with the party?”

“The party is fine.” He quickly replied, “I just needed a moment alone.”

“Oh, okay.” Ro bit her lip, feeling a little out of place. “I’ll leave you alone, then.” She was about to walk away, but turned back and asked something that was on her mind. “Did I do something to upset you?”

His eyes widened. “What in the world makes you think that?”

Ro shrugged. “Dunno. You’ve been acting all weird around me.”

Barbatos put a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry if it feels that way, but I can assure you that I’m not upset with you. I just have a lot on my mind lately.”

“Such as?” She knew it was prying, but it wasn’t like Barbatos was an open book. He was reserved and didn’t show emotions often, so him acting all weird was enough to raise a red flag.

He tilted his head lightly. “Thinking about things I cannot have.”

“You are like, one of the most powerful demon I’ve met in Devildom. I’m sure you can have anything you want. Can I ask what is it?”

“No.” He coldly replied, and Rowan took that as a sign to leave.

“Got it.” She told him, then turned around. “See you back at the party.”

“Rowan.” She took five steps before Barbatos called her name.

Rowan huffed then sarcastically said, “Yes, Mister Butler?”

“I had a vision.” He took a step forward, “About you.”

“W- What about me?” She couldn’t help the shiver that ran along her body. The last time she dared messing with his powers, she ended up dead. Well, another version of her, at least. Still, it didn’t feel good, even if she had already forgiven Belphegor. “Just... tell me, so I can be prepared. It’s okay.”

Rowan was not afraid of dying. It wasn’t death that scared her, but the prospect of the unknown and fate aren’t as exciting to her as it is to most people. Before coming to Devildom, she didn’t really see joy in most things, though that has somewhat changed for her now. She cared a lot for every single one of these powerful male creatures in her life now, and leaving them... that feels scary, too.

Barbatos watched her face with much interest. He enjoyed paying attention to her from afar, studying her likes and dislikes, her reactions, and even the way she blushed when he talked to her. Her presence distracted him from problems, and it most certainly soothed the ache in his heart when she was around. He was wary about his master’s feelings, however, and it was painfully clear to him that they are involved, which meant he had to stay away.

“It was about us... having sex.” He told her, hoping she would understand and choose to evade whatever it was between them. “So, I’m sure you can fathom why this is a problem for us. I don’t want to disappoint Lord Diavolo, nor do I wish for you to be the reason of such disappointment. I haven’t seen him like this for a long time, not since...” He stopped, but it wasn’t as if he needed to finish.

“Lucifer.” Rowan concluded. It was pretty obvious they had something going on, and that her being in the middle of it was creating some kind of misunderstanding between the ones involved. She knew her fling with Diavolo — or them — was only momentary, but the heart just doesn’t work that way.

Barbatos nodded, but noticed she was thinking too much about where that would leave her. “Do you also wish to know the precise amount of different realities where we do not fuck at all?” He said, grabbing her attention back, and her heart began to race as he walked to her spot until they were face to face. “None.”

A small gasp left her mouth, and his gaze dropped to her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but of course, he wouldn’t. “So... we have to stay away.” Ro said absently.

“Yes.” He replied, but made no effort to move.

“Can I give your birthday gift, at least?” She asked.

His eyes locked with hers. “Of course.”

Rowan stood on the tip of her toes and boldly pressed her lips on his mouth. He froze for a second, but the instincts took over and soon they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Barbatos was an excellent kisser, moving slowly and teasing the delicious warmth flooding her body. The butler didn’t take time for granted, and he wanted to enjoy this kiss for as long as he could.

Her hands found the back of his neck, and she used the tip of her fingers to gently brush it. Barbatos could feel his body responding, shivering under her touch and transforming into his demon form. It felt good having her on his arms, and for a moment he let go of his duties to have this one perfect moment with the only thing he ever wanted for himself. He turned and pressed her against the cold walls, covering her body with his.

She lowered her hands, stroking every part of him that she could reach, the chest, arms, waist... all the way down until her fingers teased the waistband of his pants. They should have stopped there, but instead Barbatos knelt and let his hands travel to the insides of her skirt. His fingers hooked on the sides of her soaked panties, slowly pulling it down until she was bare underneath. He kissed the calves, knees and thighs before throwing one of her legs over his shoulder.

The tip of his nose brushed against her wet sex, and Barbatos groaned before giving her navel a long, wet lick. Everything he did was methodical and unhurried, and this was no exception. He ate her pussy as if they had all the time in the world, teasing and sucking her clit while his fingers played with her insides.

Rowan was panting, and her moans echoed throughout the corridor. She pulled his hair, forcing him to stop his torturous assault. He looked up, with his mouth and chin full of her juices and smiled. Barbatos really was beautiful, specially on his demon form. “I want you inside me...” she timidly told him.

This was music to his ears. “Whatever you need, Mistress.” Barbatos replied before kissing her pussy one last time, then he proceeded to get up and hold one of her legs around his hips. He opened the buttons of his pants and took his hard cock out, teasing her opening with it. She was already soaked, but he wanted more.

“Rub yourself on me.” He told her, “Grind your pussy on my cock.”

Rowan didn’t need to be told twice. Having him between her pussy lips felt good, so she started moving and rubbing, pleasuring herself. Since she was so wet, it wasn’t hard at all to slide back and forth on his dick.

Barbatos was mesmerized by the way she ground on him. He could feel the pressure building up as he watched her face. It was full of desire, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. As she rubbed, the tip of his cock brushed and pressed against her opening. It wouldn’t take much for them to be completely connected, just a little push and all this teasing would be over.

“Hmm... Barbatos...” She groaned, “I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and pushed. The whole world stopped, and all he could see and feel was the human. His thrusts began slow, but picked up the pace as his mouth found hers. They were swallowing each other’s moans and grunts while he pumped in and out of her. He used his tail to penetrate alongside his cock, doubly stuffing her pussy.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” She yelled, feeling her body stretch to accommodate the invading members. Even after Diavolo’s monster cock, having two phallic things inside was no easy feat.

When he felt that it was lubricated enough, he moved the tail to the opening on her ass, carefully pushing inside and filling her in both holes. It was dirty as hell, which only made the situation even hotter. She couldn’t help giggling a little about her life turning into some sort of extreme Japanese hentai, but instead of tentacles, she was getting fucked by demon tails often.

“You are so beautiful, Rowan.” He whispered, “I wish you could see yourself the way we do.”

She didn’t bother to ask who “we” were. Deep down she knew what he meant, but it was hard for her to believe. She felt broken, and undeserving of their love. Barbatos slid a hand between them and began stroking her clit, and that delicious tingling sensation on her pussy turned into a desperate search for a climax. His tail mercilessly pounded her ass, bringing the pleasure to one hundred percent.

“Don’t hold back... let go. I’ve got you.” He said between thrusts, and Rowan felt thousands of different emotions. Her orgasm hit like a moving train at full speed, her legs turning to jelly. Thankfully, he held her until the spasms stopped, still pumping in and out until he had his own climax. It wasn’t until they both came back from their high that he slid out of her, and his cum dripped a little on the floor.

“I suppose this will be the one spot on this castle that I’ll gladly clean later.” He joked, making her genuinely laugh.

Barbatos took her underwear then cleaned both of their sticky mess and put it inside his pocket as a souvenir. Rowan didn’t ask for it back, either. She thought it was kind of sexy that he was keeping a proof of their experience together.

She tilted his chin and pressed her lips against his before whispering, “Happy Birthday, Barbatos.”


	7. Broken Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter features Lucifer x OC
> 
> It was fun turning Luci into a marshmallow.  
> This chapter is mostly a preparation to the next one that I hope will rise the temperature for us all.  
> I'm looking forward to writing chapter eight, but in the mean time, enjoy a little heart-to-heart.

**Chapter Eight - Broken Angel**

The rest of the party went by uneventful. Barbatos and Rowan stole each other’s glances whenever they could like teenagers with a crush, and meanwhile Diavolo acted like a perfect prince in front of the others, trying to avoid another fallout concerning his relationship with the human girl. He and Lucifer had argued, and he pointed out how hypocrite the Avatar of Pride was.

After the party, Diavolo walked her back to her room, giving her a kiss before saying goodnight. She took off her clothes and bra, then went inside the large bathroom to clean her makeup and put on her pajamas. When she came out, Lucifer was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to say his name, but he sensed her presence faster.

“Y-you are fucking everything up.” His words slurred as he spoke, “Like a wave of havoc that has the sole purpose of tearing us apart, and then you will leave us here to deal with the mess later.” He tsked, lowering his gaze to where she stood. “Still, I can’t stop thinking about you... why can’t I stop thinking about you?”

Rowan raised both eyebrows. “Luci... are you drunk?”

“Maybe.” He cocked his head to the side, “But if I am, it is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” She asked, “I didn’t do anything.”

He laughed maniacally. “You are so fucking dense. I hate that about you, you know. The way everyone is smitten by your presence, and yet you seem to pay little attention to it, always with the _whole ‘My name is Rowan and I’m just too self-absorbed to acknowledge other people’s feelings.’_ ”

“You don’t know shit about me, Lucifer.” Rowan could feel her cheeks burning up in anger. He was so wrong about that, and it pissed her off that he was making assumptions without even bothering to ask how she really feels.

He snorted loudly, walking over to her until they were face to face. “I know you are fucking Diavolo, and I also know you are fucking at least three of my brothers. Is turning into a whore your new favorite pastime? Are you going to start charging by the hour?” He grabbed a few coins from his pocket and threw them at her, “You are a marvelous cum dumpster, I will give you that.”

Lucifer didn’t have time to register the slap that came right after his words. Rowan hadn’t slapped anyone before and it was a surprise for her as well. Her face morphed to a shocked expression, and she regretted her actions immediately as he changed into his demon form.

The Avatar of Pride moved quickly, and once again she found herself pressed against the wall with his hands around her neck. “Do you have some sort of death wish?”

“Fuck you.” Her eyes were starting to betray her with forming tears.

“Yes, fuck me seems to be correct. I remember well, how soaking wet your pussy becomes whenever I touch you.”

“You are incapable of saying what you really want, aren’t you?” She sighed, tilting her chin up to show that she wasn’t afraid of him. “Just... go, Lucifer. I’m tired of...”

He did not let her finish and instead, he slammed his lips on hers in a feral kiss worthy of the greatest romance novels. Lucifer wasn’t kissing her, he was devouring her completely. She bit his lip, drawing a little blood, but that didn’t stop either of them as they continued a fiery dance with their mouths.

Their hands were all over each other, trying to remove the layers of clothes that were keeping their skins from touching. He pulled her with him to the bed, turning their bodies around so that she could lay with her back on it. They both still had pants on, and he proceeded to take his off first.

Naked Lucifer was something out of a freaking dream or something. He was already hard, with his dick pointing proudly at her. Rowan couldn’t help gawking, to which Lucifer smirked. He was very pleased, knowing that she liked the way he looked.

She tried covering her breasts with her arms, but one of his hands stopped the movement. “Do not cover yourself.” He said while his other hand roamed around her chest then down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. “I want to see you. The whole you.”

“Why?” She asked with genuine confusion, “I’m not...”

He raised an eyebrow. “Not, what?”

She looked away from him, poking her pudgy stomach. “You know.”

“No, I do not.” He frowned, clearly not understanding what she meant.

“I’m not... perfect looking like you.” She grabbed the comforter, covering herself. “This was a bad idea. You are drunk, and tomorrow you’ll just end up regretting it. Maybe we should just go to sleep...”

He ripped the comforter from her hands and threw it on the other side of the room, then climbed on top of her. “Perhaps the alcohol made it easier for me to reach out, but I will say it clearly so your adamant head can register. I want you, Rowan. Your body, your soul, your heart. I want to make you mine.” He licked her lips, gently pulling her lower one between his teeth.“I also want to fuck you so desperately that it’s all I have been thinking about, day and night. I wake up touching myself thinking about your face, and then go to sleep with my hands inside my pants and covered in cum, all because of you.”

His hands worked slowly to take her bottoms off, and for once she didn’t protest. He kept going, saying things he has been needing to say for a long time. “You are the most perfect creature I have ever seen.”

They were both completely naked, and Lucifer’s mouth watered because of the woman in his bed. He positioned himself on top of her, aligning his hard cock with her entrance. “If you want me to stop, say so now and I will leave, but I do hope otherwise.” He felt as if they had enough foreplay already, with all the kinky games they have been playing lately.

“Don’t leave.” She said. When he cocked his head with a smirk, Rowan nodded, knowing she was far too gone. These demons are going to be the death of her, that’s for sure.

Lucifer pushed slowly, unlike their previous encounters. He needed to give a secret part of him just as much as he wanted her to submit. The Avatar of Pride was locking his pride away and showing a vulnerable side of him, for her eyes only. She was so tight, and he felt an uncanny bliss while her sex devoured his shaft.

Their moans echoed inside the room, but neither of them spoke words for a very long time. He pumped in and out in an agonizingly slow way, wanting to savor every single second of finally being inside her. She locked her legs around him, keeping him close, a move he surely appreciated. It made him feel as if she never wanted him to leave her, which in turn made his heart swell with joy.

For the first time in his life, Lucifer wasn’t just fucking. He was very aware of what they were really doing, but it was not something that should be said out loud, not yet. Making love to someone was special, and the truth is that both of them felt as if they didn’t deserve a pure moment like that. They were broken creatures, and their worst enemy are themselves.

Rowan put a hand on his cheek, pulling him for a kiss. He buried his face on her neck, inhaling her scent. She could hear him moaning on her ear, loving the way he sounded and how sexy it was. Her pussy kept clenching around his length, and he rewarded her by twitching inside her wet sex until the bed under them was damp with her juices.

His thrusts never faltered, and Rowan was loving that sensual torture. She liked how he usually dominated everyone around him, but this was different. He was giving her power over him, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with that.

“Rowan...” They lost track of how long they’ve been like this. Lucifer was the first one to speak, feeling thousands of emotions rushing through his body. Even though they were taking it slow, he was so close. He could feel the pressure on his balls, and he wanted to spill his seed inside her. This was too much... she was too much.

Somehow she knew just what he needed, and once again locked his body between her legs, then pulled him for a sensual kiss while her hands roamed on his back, her nails gently scratching his skin. Lucifer came harder than he ever had for several minutes, and Rowan swallowed his roars with delicious kisses.

She hadn’t come, but that was okay. People can sometimes enjoy sex even without the climax, and she loved every second of it. Lucifer liked to tease her, and so, he never took his cock — which remained hard as a rock — out of her pussy, absently thrusting just to feel her squeezing him in return. 

“I want to stay like this forever.” He said, “Doing this, over and over, until you won’t know where you end and I begin.”

“Forever is a long time, Luci. I won’t be around that long.”

“You belong to me, little one.” He said while his eyes felt heavier by the second, “Not even death can keep me away now. Best to not forget that.”

She chuckled, knowing her body was shutting down as well. “You are so full of shit.”

“Glad to know I amuse you.” He replied before sleep took them both away.

They slept for a while, still very much connected by their groins. Lucifer woke up still inside her, feeling the urgent need to empty his load again. He was about to start thrusting when someone else cleared their throat in the room.

“Sigh.” He huffed, poking the human under him. Rowan yawned, brushing the back of her hand on her eyelids. “Wake up, Ro. We have company, because apparently there isn’t such thing as privacy in Devildom anymore.”

“What?” She was startled, but before her eyes could process anything, she heard a familiar voice.

“This is my castle.” Diavolo snorted, “You may only have privacy unless I say so. These walls are mine. The floor you walk on is mine. The bed you are now is mine. The girl you happen to have your dick inside? She is mine, too. So tell me, my dear Lucifer, why shouldn’t I throw your backstabbing ass out of my castle?”

The Avatar of Pride rolled his eyes, finally sliding his shaft from its warm home, but didn’t bother to move away from the human. “You were the one who gave me an almost two-hour long lecture about me being a complete jealous idiot, and that I needed to be at peace with my feelings before it was too late.”

Diavolo leaned on the wall. “So you followed my advice, after all.”

“Yes, well.” Luci just shrugged.

“Uh...” Rowan was feeling a tad uncomfortable. “Should I leave you two alone?”

“No.” Both replied, “He is just upset because I have fucked his precious girlfriend.” Lucifer then said.

“I’m upset because you fucked my girlfriend... without me.” Diavolo quickly answered.

“Woah!” Ro jumped, but Lucifer’s weight was keeping her from moving. “No girlfriends here whatsoever, okay? I literally never said yes to _that_ , and I ain’t your little toy prize. Don’t treat me like an object and please don’t talk about me as if I wasn’t here.”

Lucifer and Diavolo exchanged a look, and then started laughing out loud. “Is the word _girlfriend_ all you have heard from that banter?” Lucifer asked.

Rowan scratched her head. “I... huh?”

Diavolo shook his head, but he was smiling. “I said that he fucked you... _without me_. Meaning, I told him yesterday that I would just love to have you on my bed... with the two of us.” He pointed at him, then at Lucifer. “To which The Avatar of Stubbornness replied that you most likely hated his guts after the shit he has been pulling. I won’t even bother to go into details about him mumbling some other very dramatic things, as if you chose me over him because...” He begins his best Lucifer impression, “Humans are naturally monogamous creatures, and therefore expecting otherwise is simply a waste of time.” He then turned to the fallen angel, “Jealousy is an ugly color on you, Lucifer.”

“I am getting tired of this.” Lucifer yawned, “No point in discussing how pathetic I allowed myself to be. Now, are you getting on this bed, or what?”

“Uh...”Rowan couldn’t really make sense of what was happening, and she seriously considered that this must’ve been one hell of a kinky dream. She even pinched herself, trying to see if this was real or not.

“I think her brain might have fried.”Lucifer frowned lightly.

“Princess.” Diavolo walked to the bed, tilting her chin up, “Stay with us.”

She kept looking at one, then the other. Sighing, she blurted out with a hand on her forehead, “I fucked Barbatos.”

Diavolo raised an eyebrow, but Lucifer wasn’t showing any emotions. The prince then asked, “Is that so?”

“Sorry.” She clicked her tongue, “Actually, I’m not. He is super hot and I liked it, and ya know... not your girlfriend. So I guess Luci was right, I am a whore, or better yet, just a cum dumpster.”

“Lucifer...” Diavolo sighed, shaking his head.

“I might have said some things in anger.” The Avatar of Pride cleared his throat, “I... apologize, Rowan.”

Diavolo put an arm around her, then pulled her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, “It’s funny. Barbatos and I have no secrets... except when it involves you, apparently. That must change.” Diavolo grabbed the D.D.D. on his pocket and sent a text. “He will be here soon.”

“Wait, what? Oh, hell no. I didn’t even brush my teeth and you guys are already throwing like a bunch of stuff in my way.” Rowan jumped from the bed, grabbing the comforter lying on the floor, then rushed to the bathroom and locked the door before Lucifer could grab her arm.

‘Goddamn demons... There is no way in fucking hell that I’m leaving this bathroom. Nope. Not a chance.’ She thought.

“Rowan.” Lucifer knocked twice, “Come out.”

“Can’t hear ya!” She turned the shower on, doing a messy bun with her hair — so it wouldn’t get wet — before stepping inside. She washed her body then brushed her teeth before remembering she didn’t bring clothes with her to the bathroom. Sighing, she once again put the comforter around her body, and prepared to face what was on the other side.

When the door opened, three different sets of eyes looked at her direction. They ranged from curious to eager, and finally to apologetic but despite that, all three had something else written on their faces.

Lust.


	8. Four is a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth chapter features Barbatos x Diavolo x OC x Lucifer
> 
> Enjoy the tingling sensations.

**Chapter Eight - Four is a crowd**

“Mistress.” Barbatos greeted her with a small bow, and the memories of what they did together made both their cheeks blush a little.

Diavolo thought it was cute. Barbatos was not one for showing any kind of emotion, but his endeavor faltered when it came to the human girl. Rowan was obviously shy around the butler for some reason, and the demon prince could bet it had something to do with her being confused by the feelings she has for all of them.

“Uh... sup.” She replied, kicking herself mentally for being so awkward around Barbatos. He simply smiled, tilting his head a little.

“No need for formalities here, Barbatos. We are all friends, and this is a casual conversation.” Diavolo said.

“He means that we just proposed a threesome to Rowan, and she replied by saying she fucked _you_.” Lucifer snorted, and Rowan slapped her forehead with the open palm of her hand, looking rather mortified. “I am not sure it can get _more_ casual than this.”

Barbatos raised his eyebrows, but instead of mortified like Rowan, he looked rather amused. “That is correct, we had sex last night. I planned on telling Lord Diavolo today, but it seems that Rowan beat me to it.”

Rowan rolled her eyes, shrugging. “I sometimes say random shit when I’m nervous. Sorry if I messed up your afternoon tea gossip plans.”

“Do not roll your eyes, little one.” Lucifer whispered in her ear, “Or I shall have to find ways to punish you.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Here we go again...” She turned her head to face Lucifer, and he quickly captured her mouth with his, cutting not only her words but the air of her lungs, too.

“You are an annoying little shit, Rowan.” He said, “Don’t blame me if my hands itch to spank you.”

“That would be interesting to watch, wouldn’t it, Barbatos?” Diavolo smiled deviantly.

The butler nodded, “Yes, my Lord.”

“Would you look at that.” Lucifer grinned widely, “It seems I am not the only one who wishes to see your ass bright red with my hand print on it.”

“No, no, no.” Rowan shook her head over and over, and then raised both her hands up. “No way. Nope. Not happening. Nuh-uh.”

“Perhaps Barbatos should be punished as well for touching something that was not his to touch?” Lucifer tapped his bottom lip with his index finger, “I also still have to punish Beel, Mammon and Levi. So much to do, so little time...”

“Lucifer...” She sighed.

“It’s true that Barbatos should have told me how he felt about Rowan.” Diavolo said, “Maybe I should let Lucifer punish him.”

“If that is what my Lord wishes.” Barbatos replied, shocking the hell out of Rowan.

“What the hell?” Ro shouted, “Barbatos didn’t do anything wrong, and I’m perfectly capable of choosing who I fuck or not, thank you. C’mon, at least ask him if he wants to be here at all.”

“Fair enough.” Diavolo turned to his trustworthy butler, “Barbatos, what is it that you want?”

“Rowan.” The butler answered in a heartbeat.

Her jaw dropped, “Wait, what?”

“Thank you, Barbatos.” Diavolo replied, then turned his attention to Rowan with a smirk on his face. “Good, now that’s out of the way...” His lordship tilted Rowan’s chin up, brushing her lips with his thumb. “Hmm... What am I going to do with you, princess?”

“I can think of a few things.” Lucifer said, pulling Rowan by the waist until her back was to his chest. “Submit to us. I promise, you will enjoy it.” He then whispered before licking her neck.

She shivered in his arms, “Lucifer...”

“Kiss me.” He demanded, turning her around and taking what he wanted before she even had a chance to reply. While she was distracted, he took the comforter she was holding tightly around her body and slowly dropped it on the floor.

Rowan couldn’t believe that she was completely naked in front of three gorgeous and powerful demons. It felt weird — being bare like this — but they didn’t give her a lot of time to overthink things. Diavolo embraced her from behind, kissing and licking her neck, shoulders and back before tilting her head to the side, stealing a delicious kiss. She could feel her nipples painfully hard against Lucifer’s chest, but soon noticed they weren’t the only hard things within arms reach. 

Diavolo was already in full mast, while Lucifer was hardening with each second that passed. The demon prince broke the kiss with the human girl in favor of pulling his best friend to him, slamming their mouths together while she was still pressed between them. Their kiss was savage and ruthless, as if they wanted to devour each other, with tongues clashing in a sensual war, and teeth biting the soft flesh of their lips. It was sexy as hell, and Rowan realized that she wanted to see more, so much more.

Diavolo broke the kiss and took a few steps backwards, sitting on the bed while slowly taking his clothes off. He made a small gesture with his hand, calling for his trustworthy butler, who promptly appeared by his side. Barbatos helped his demon lord out of the remaining pieces of cloth, and then Diavolo grabbed his face and kissed him as well, just the way they’ve done it several times before.

Lucifer took advantage of her being mesmerized by the males kissing and slapped her ass so hard, the sound echoed throughout the room. It grabbed the other demon’s attention, and Rowan felt her skin burn — not only because of the slap. She was about to whine when Lucifer shoved three fingers inside her mouth, keeping her from making any other sounds that weren’t muffled groans.

“Bad girls like you are not allowed to stare at Diavolo as if he was a piece of the best pie in the world. Now, if you do as I say, I might let you see more of them.” He said with a wide grin.

“Mmmff...” She tried to speak, but Lucifer only pushed his fingers even further, almost triggering her gag reflex. Rowan took a deep breath through her nose to avoid feeling nauseous. After much consideration, she opted to not bite his fingers off — for now.

Lucifer seemed satisfied that she hadn’t acted out, and removed his hand from her mouth. “Good, you are learning. Now, kneel.”

“You serious?” She asked, but he only raised an eyebrow. “Uh... fine.”

The sight of Rowan on her knees in front of Lucifer was doing things to Diavolo. She looked so innocent, so pure, and yet he knew she was more than ready for this wild ride with them.

Lucifer guided his cock to her mouth, demanding action. “Suck.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. If there was one perfect cock in the universe, it was probably Lucifer’s. Big, smooth and flawless. Rowan licked just the tip, feeling the salty taste of precum. Lucifer groaned when she closed her lips around his length and sucked, creating a small vacuum inside her mouth.

“Fuck.” His head rolled back when it hit the back of her throat. “So fucking good.”

Diavolo took his butler’s hand and guided to his huge, throbbing cock. Barbatos closed his fingers on top of his master’s hand, and began maneuvering their hands up and down while his other hand kept squeezing his own swollen dick. The demon price was absurdly horny, watching Ro and Luci while his cock was being tugged by Barbatos and his expert hands.

Barbatos lowered his face to Diavolo’s chest and ran his tongue over his master’s nipples. “Does it feel good, my lord?” He asked, even though Diavolo’s loud moans had already answered the question.

“Mm... yes... Oh, yes.” The demon prince groaned, not taking his eyes away from the other two.

Lucifer’s hips started to move, synchronizing with the bobbing of Rowan’s head. He locked eyes with Diavolo, and the intensity of what he saw on his lover’s face combined with Rowan’s perfect blowjob sent massive bolts of pleasure through his body. He whimpered as semen squirted from his cock right into Ro’s mouth.

Rowan was caught of guard, but swallowed every little drop of cum nevertheless. She released his dick with a loud pop, licking it from base to tip to clean it good.

“Good girl.” He said, stroking her cheek. “You are so good, swallowing all my cum like that.”

“You have a nice dick.” She giggled, and her heavy breasts bounced a little.

“Then I will make sure to shove it inside your mouth more often. Now, you can crawl to Diavolo... on your knees, Rowan.” He said, and she was about to roll her eyes and tell him to fuck off, but one look over her shoulder at Barbatos and Diavolo’s hungry eyes changed her mind.

The demon prince patiently waited for her, ready to feel her mouth engulfing his shaft. Rowan crawled on her hands and knees to the bed, her mouth watering as she watched Barbatos working on his master. Barbatos joined her on the floor before conducting her hand to the monster cock that was already oozing liquid.

Rowan licked from base to tip over and over as Diavolo placed a hand on the top of her head. She felt another tongue brush against hers, and her body couldn’t help responding to Barbatos licking Diavolo’s cock with her. Her throbbing pussy felt soaked, and she could even feel the juices running down her thighs.

They took turns kissing and sucking Diavolo, who in turn couldn’t stop moaning. “That’s it... mmm.”

Rowan was excited to have Barbatos doing this with her, it turned her on immensely, and Diavolo’s little sexy noises were doing wonders to her libido. She didn’t understand why they were interested in doing this with her of all people, but if she was going to leave soon, why not take the unique opportunity?

Lucifer was recovering quickly, pumping himself lazily while watching the others, though he was growing tired of not being inside her. He couldn’t have anticipated that a human like her would stir up these feelings inside him, but alas, the universe just has a way to shake things up.

“I’m so close...” Diavolo told them, and Rowan just hummed in agreement while his dick was on her mouth. Barbatos started licking his master’s balls, and it was enough to send him over the edge. “Oh, fuck!” He came, almost choking Rowan with the enormous quantity of semen that gushed out of him.

“Do not swallow it yet.” Lucifer tapped Rowan’s shoulder, immediately telling her what to do. “Pass some of that cum to Barbatos. Spit on his mouth.”

Her eyes widened, and she initially thought he was joking because that seemed a little gross. “Barbatos is a kinky little shit, and he likes cum-swap. We happen to like watching him do it. It would make all of us very happy. You want to please us, don’t you?”

She nodded with her mouth still full of semen.

“Master Lucifer is correct.” Barbatos smiled, reinforcing what Luci just said. “I would like it very much.”

She has never done something like this before, but there is a first time for everything, or so it seems. The butler took her face and pressed his mouth on hers. It took a moment for her to open up, but soon his tongue found her cum-covered one, and he began sucking some of the sticky substance from her mouth. It dripped a little from the corners of their lips, but it was a mostly successful experience.

Diavolo and Lucifer couldn’t take their eyes of the exchange, their cocks throbbing once again. Neither of them could wait any longer to sheathe themselves inside her warm pussy. Rowan and Barbatos swallowed the remaining cum, and the butler felt her soft hand squeeze his dick. He wasn’t as big as Lucifer or specially Diavolo, but he could hold his own in the presence of two monsters just fine.

Lucifer pushed Diavolo on the bed and helped the human up then guided her to their prince, and she promptly straddled Diavolo, sinking onto his still hard cock. She was so wet already that it slid past the entrance with little resistance.

Lucifer positioned himself behind her, gesturing for Barbatos to come closer with his index finger. “I need some lube. Would you be so kind to assist me?” He told the butler with a sneer on his face.

“Yes, Master. Gladly.” Barbatos smirked, lowering his face and engulfing the fallen angel’s cock deep into his mouth. He made sure to coat it with enough saliva before releasing it. Lucifer pulled him for a quick kiss, tasting himself on his friend’s lips.

Rowan was bouncing slowly on Diavolo, unable to keep steady. The demon prince was barely functional, having trouble concentrating in anything other than her pussy squeezing his huge cock.

Lucifer spread her butt cheeks wide open and aligned with her ass, pushing into her hole. “Holy shit!” She screamed. The fact that Diavolo was huge and very much inside her other hole left her feeling dizzy. “F-f-uuuck. So full! Oh my fucking god.” Rowan was out of breath, trying to get used to the sensations.

Diavolo moaned. “Lucifer... I feel you.” The flesh walls between them were thin, and it felt so good being connected like this.

“Such a tight little ass.” Lucifer said, “Almost as good as that sweet pussy.”

The searing pain was giving space to pleasure, and they were patiently giving Rowan time to adjust. Diavolo pulled her for a sensual kiss, and finally he and Lucifer began thrusting together, slowly at first.

Of course, Barbatos didn’t plan on staying outside the fun, so he stood on the bed with his dick next to her mouth. Rowan knew what to do, and began sucking him while the others found their rhythm. The demons were filling all her holes, and it felt incredible.

Diavolo slid a hand between them and kept stroking her clit while he and Lucifer pounded a little faster. Barbatos was fucking her face, and his tail brushed against the sensitive nipples on her breasts. It was all too much, and she started to climax not long after. None of them were planning on stopping at just one orgasm from their human girl, so the demons kept their delicious assault until a second one emerged.

Barbatos exploded on her mouth as a second orgasm ripped throughout Rowan’s body. Her muscles squeezed and milked the cocks inside while they rubbed against each other through the thin walls of flesh. Diavolo was the first to let go, coming in her pussy with a roar with Lucifer following shortly after, filling her ass with his seed.

“Fucking hell.” The Avatar of Pride whispered. “That was great.”

Diavolo was panting, but still managed to hold her in place. “I knew you were perfect for us, Rowan.”

Barbatos gently stroked her hair and she leaned on his touch, feeling rather exhausted. The demons helped Rowan lay on the bed, and she cuddled against the demon prince, throwing her wobbly legs on top of his hips. Barbatos spooned her while still caressing Rowan’s head to help her relax and finally, Lucifer chose a free spot next to Lord Diavolo.

“Are you alive, little one?” The Avatar of Pride asked.

“Dunno.” She replied, sighing. “I think I might be dead. Yup, you totally killed me.”

“Nonsense.” He snorted, “There is still so much I want to do with you.”

“Hm-huh.” She nodded, unsure of what — or why — she was agreeing with.

Lucifer was at peace, for once. Not having to fight against his urges and desires was somewhat relieving. He smiled, looking at her sleepy face. It was so cute, the way she was clinging to Diavolo as if he was her fluffy pillow. The prince didn’t mind it one bit, loving to be here right now, at this moment, close with the people he loved most in all universe. Barbatos was satisfied with the outcome, and knowing Lord Diavolo approved of his butler’s relationship with Rowan certainly made things easier.

“Sleep now, princess.” Diavolo said, “And dream about us.”


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth Chapter features Mammon x OC and some Asmodeus x OC
> 
> I'll continue with Asmo next chapter and if everything goes as planned, it will also feature scenes with the twins!

**Chapter Nine - Confessions**

Being back at RAD after these last few days felt bittersweet. Rowan saw very little of her demons since classes have been hectic, so she was looking forward to going back to the House of Lamentation for some needed time with her favorite people. She stored a few books on her bag then proceeded to walk the busy hallways.

A hand grabbed hers and she jumped, surprised by the move. “SWEET JESUS!”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Luci, you scared the shit out of me!” She looked to where their hands where connected. “What are you doing?”

He cocked his head and looked at her as if it was the most stupid question ever made. “I am holding your hand, obviously. Why? Is that a problem?”

“Uh, not at all.” She said, unconvinced. Lucifer didn’t seem to notice or care, but everyone was quite blatantly staring at them, and you could surely hear a pin drop. “Luci... everyone’s looking.”

He sighed, then began pulling her down the hallway. “So? We care because?”

“Your fans might murder me.” She joked, but not really.

“Please. What’s your next class? I’ll walk you to it.” He asked, unbothered by the whispers and death gazes on their direction.

“The hell are you all gossiping about?” Mammon shouted, appearing out of nowhere. “Yo! Rowan, Lucifer! Whatcha doin’?” He asked, but his face turned white when he looked at them holding hands. “EEEEK!”

“Mammon? Are you okay?” Rowan asked when he stopped breathing and blinking. He just stood there, like a statue. She poked his chest several times, and he shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

“What the hell is this?” He yelled, “Why is HE holdin’ ya hand like that, huh? Why?”

“I am right here, Mammon.” Lucifer yawned, “And I can hold the hand of whomever I see fit.”

“Like hell ya can! Not Rowan’s hand, you can’t! S-stop that!” Mammon was becoming a little desperate. Seeing his older bro holding the hand of the girl he liked while they looked at each other with loving eyes was killing him. He only got to have a brief moment with his human, and since then things have been weird between them. He wanted to bury his face on the ground after that time when he came so damn fast inside her, but he couldn’t help it. It was _his_ human, after all.

Ro could sense this was really bothering Mammon, so she tried to unglue her hand from Lucifer’s, but his grip turned even tighter. “Is there something you want, Mammon?” Lucifer asked, “Or are you just trying to annoy me per usual?”

“Ya know what? I’m real sick of ya gettin’ everything good! Ya sorry old bitter self don’t even deserve her! This ain’t fair! AHHH!” The Avatar of Greed stormed out, slamming the restroom door so loud it echoed throughout the hallways.

“Woah, what’s up with that outburst?” Ro asked.

“Is it not obvious? He is quite jealous.” The Avatar of Pride sighed.

“He is so not.” She quickly replied.

“You are being dense yet again.” Lucifer sighed once more, “I should probably go talk to him.”

“No, I’ll go. Things have been weird between us, and we are due to a talk anyway.” Rowan told him, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“As you wish.” Lucifer pulled her closer and pressed a small kiss on her lips, “I’ll be waiting.”

Her face turned red, her body burning up. Every time those demons touched her was like millions of fireworks happening at the same time, but she could also feel the eyes shooting daggers at her back. The student’s minds were probably blown away, seeing Lucifer’s surprising display of affection.

Rowan went to find Mammon, who was walking around in circles inside the restroom. His face was bright red, and his hands were shaking a lot. “Mammon?” She tried getting his attention. “Hey, why did you run away like that?”

His head snapped to her direction, and it took him a while to get the courage to ask her, “Why? Why choose _him_?”

She promptly replied, “I did not choose anyone, okay?”

“Sure looks like ya did!” He yelled, “Anyone could see him looking at ya with lovey-dovey eyes!” He wouldn’t admit it of course, but it made his stomach turn. “Is that what you’ve been doin’ behind our backs? Fuckin’ that ass face Lucifer? Don’t deny it, he was fuckin’ HUMMING the whole mornin’! The only thing that could possibly make him act like a bloody teenager in love is ya cute human ass!”

“Don’t be silly, Mammon. I’m just a simple human, I could never have that kind of power over Lucifer Morningstar.” She tried getting closer, but he took a step back and raised one hand.

“D-don’t.” He said, “I don’t wanna get any closer to ya.”

“But you are my best friend, Mammon. I need you.” She told him, meaning every word. She loved Mammon in all ways, he was her best friend, her rock, her companion, her protector. He was so good and has never tried to hurt her in any way, always making sure she is safe.

“Ya don’t, though. You have Lucifer.” Mammon looked defeated.

“Are you jealous?” She asked, point-blank.

Mammon’s face turned red. “W-ha? N-no! It’s nothin’ like that! The GREAT Mammon ain’t gonna be jealous of some human! Never!”

“Okay... yeah, that makes more sense.” It made sense that he wasn’t interested in her, and now Rowan just felt silly thinking that he could’ve been.

“Whaddya mean by that?” He frowned, getting lost in the conversation.

“Well, Lucifer said something about you being jealous and I told him you weren’t. I mean, you are Mammon! Why the hell would you ever be jealous because of _me_?” She pointed at herself, “You are simply gorgeous, not to mention the best guy I know. You can literally have anyone you want.”

He gasped. “I told ya not to do t-that anymore! Don’t say nice things about me out of the blue like that, ‘kay? I’m not used to it! Gaah!” Mammon wasn’t used to people praising him at all.

“Still, I mean every word.” Ro shrugged, “You are my best guy, Mammon.”

“Not! I’m a waste of space, just a dumb demon that keeps makin’ bad decisions. I’m no good for ya but fuck me, I can’t fucking help it! You are like, imprinted on my skin or somethin’... Idontwannahaveanyoneelsejustya!” He barked under his breath, and when she made a confused face, he scratched his head. “I’m in love with ya!”

He covered his mouth with one hand while Rowan’s own mouth gaped wide open. Her heart was beating so fast you could probably hear it from outside the restroom. Mammon was really in love with her? Rowan was aware his brothers teased him saying things like that, but she always assumed it was to make fun of him with the weak human, not because it was _true_.

“You... love me?” She asked, but wasn’t really waiting for a reply. “You... I- I’m in love you with you too, dummy!”

“W-WHA!” It was time for Mammon’s heart to jump out of his chest. “B-ut what about Lucifer?!”

“I can be in love more than one person at a time, Mammon.” She admitted, albeit a little frustrated. It was hard saying it out loud, specially without knowing how others would react.

“But humans don’t do that!” He yelled, taking a step forward.

“Well, this human does!” She stomped her foot on the ground.

He shook his head, “N-no! Ya just playin’ me!”

“Get your head out of your ass! I just told you I’m in love with you and you think I’m playing tricks on you? When have I ever done that?”

“Eeh! Shaddup!” He took another step, “But ya better bet I love you more!”

“Nope,” She shook her head, “Not possible!”

“Sure is!” He was so close now that she could smell his perfume — Devilish No. 5 “I’m the GREAT Mammon, there is no end to my feelings for ya!”

Rowan ended the small distance between them and crushed her soft lips on his. Mammon pulled her even closer by the waist, wanting to melt into her embrace. His human loved him back. It was probably the happiest he felt in... forever, and not even his beloved Goldie could make him feel as happy as this.

The loud voices outside startled them, and Mammon pulled Ro into a bathroom stall, effectively closing it before going back to kissing the hell out of her. They could hear people going in and out, but the only thing that mattered now was feeling each other.

Mammon’s hand traveled to the insides of her thighs, and he used his fingers to pull her panties to the side. His middle finger brushed against her sex, feeling it already wet. Ro moaned when he put it inside, and Mammon had to use his free hand to cover her mouth before someone caught them doing naughty things. He curled his finger to hit a special spot, and she was thankful that he was muffling her sounds because she couldn’t help wanting to groan loudly.

She reached out and popped the buttons of his pants open and immediately put her hand inside his boxers. He was hard and ready for her, and so, she put her feet on top of the toiled while he took his fingers out of her pussy and put his cock there, instead. They were probably going to be really, really late for classes, but this was worth it. 

Mammon could feel his heavy balls begging to be emptied inside her, but this time he wasn’t going to feel bad about it. His human loved him, and he planned on having his dick inside her as much as possible from now on, Lucifer be damned.

He removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her while doing the in and out moves. This was different from their last time together, they were both more confident and less afraid to connect. Mammon turned her around and pressed her body against the cold tiles of the wall and began pounding from behind.

Even though they were careful, anyone who paid a little attention to the sounds could make sense of what was going on inside that booth, but thankfully most should be inside the classrooms right now.

Rowan was lost to the Avatar of Greed, who in turn was just as lost to his human girl. “Mammon... I’m gonna...” She groaned, exploding on his cock.

He followed shortly after, satisfied that his human had come first. “Ah-ah-ah!”

They knew things had to be fast, but Ro was already planning a visit to his room later. She turned around, grabbed his face and kissed him once more.

“Hmm... I can get used to that.” He whispered on her lips, his hands hugging her waist to keep her close.

“You’d better.” She said, smiling. “We gotta go, if Lucifer finds out we are not in class we are both fucked, and not in a good way.”

“Ya right. I don’t wanna be hung upside down, not when ya comin’ to my room tonight for... study purposes.” He gave her one last peck on the lips.

She snorted a little too loudly. “Study, huh.”

Mammon put his dick back inside his boxers, not bothering to clean up. He wanted to feel the leftovers of their sexual encounter through the rest of the day, and just the thought of it made his dick twitch. “Just make sure to let my nosy brothers know they ain’t invited, ‘cause I wanna have ya’ll to myself tonight.”

“Sure, I could tell them.” Rowan cleaned herself quickly. “But when has that ever stopped them?”

Mammon rolled his eyes, “Damn annoying pricks!”

Laughing, Rowan left first. The rest of the day went by smoothly and at night, as promised, she went to Mammon’s room. Unsurprisingly though, almost every one — sans Lucifer and Satan — were there too, much to Mammon’s displease.

It was actually fun, having a break from all the sex. They played video games and chatted until the Avatar of Pride broke their little get together late at night, sending all of them to their respective rooms. Of course, he ended up stealing Rowan and leading her to his own room, but he could see she was very tired, and so he let her sleep on his bed while they cuddled.

The next day, Asmodeus invited Rowan for a fun spa and skin-care time.

“Huh.” Asmodeus was tapping his luscious lips with the tip of his index finger. “Interesting, very interesting.”

“What is it?” Rowan tilted her head, trying not to mess up her nails. Asmo did them for her, in a royal blue color with holo glitter, and it also had small designs of stars.

“I wasn’t going to mention but...” He took a deep breath. “I noticed you smell like Mammon, love. Are you two using the same perfume now?”

Her cheeks blushed. “Uh, no. He, uh... we were doing homework earlier. Must be it.”

“Uh-huh.” He raised a perfect eyebrow. “And he just happened to _rub_ on you enough times to literally make you smell like him.”

She bit her lip. He rubbed on her alright, they spent the afternoon kissing and grinding on each other. “Eh... I-I guess?”

Asmo moved closer, careful not to ruin his beautiful work on her nails. “Liar.”

“I have no idea on whatcha talking about.” Ro shrugged, but Asmo wasn’t going to let go and she knew it. “Hey, where are the face masks you promised?”

“Changing the subject just like that, huh? Now I know something juicy must’ve happened. Go on, do tell!”

“Asmo... uh, fine. I’ve been doing... _things_ with Mammon.”

“How naughty! But it’s not just Mammon, right?” He replied quickly, “Oh, please. Think I didn’t notice Levi and Beel blushing around you, or the way Lucifer has been in such a good mood lately? I know my brothers all too well, some of them in more ways than one.” He winked.

“You know that if you said things like that in the human world you’d go to jail or better yet, to a psychiatric hospital, right?”

“Ah, the prudish rules of human society.”Asmo chuckled, “It doesn’t bother _you_ , though. Besides, we are not born or made in the same way humans are, and we are most certainly not bound by the same rules.”

“Of course I know that, and you are right, it doesn’t bother me at all. I’m not sure it would either way.” This time, it was Rowan chuckling. “It’s actually a little sexy.”

“There is my kinky girl.” Asmo grinned, “You know...” He moved around and sat behind her on the comfy bed. “Next time you are with Mammon, do invite me as well. I’m always up for some fun.” He used his fingers to brush the blonde locks away from her shoulder, then opted to pull it up in a ponytail using the scrunchie sitting on his night table.

“You are a horny little bastard, aren’t you?” She shivered when his fingers touched the buttons of her RAD shirt. “What are you doing, Asmo?”

“Relax, love.” He replied, “I’m just going to give you a massage.”

His warm fingers pulled the straps of her bra down and began a delicious massage on her bare shoulders. Asmodeus knew exactly what to do, and even got himself some scented oil to help his hand slide against her skin. Each time he pressed harder, she moaned a little, forgetting for a moment _who_ was with her inside the room.

“If you keep moaning like this, I won’t be able to control myself.” Asmodeus whispered in her ear, making sure to bite it gently. His puffy lips brushed against her neck, and she shivered once again. “Hmm... actually, it might already be too late. My cock is already hard.”

“Asmo!” Rowan shouted, but made no move to get away from the Avatar of Lust.

“I want in on the fun too, so badly.” He confessed just like that, because of course he would. “You do things to me, Ro... things I’m almost too ashamed to admit as the Avatar of Lust. I can’t run around Devildom with people knowing a human got me wrapped around her little finger, you know? I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Ro snorted, “Far form me to disrupt your social status or anything.”

He chuckled, “I love when you act all sassy. Makes me wanna _eat_ you up.”

“Does everything that comes out of your mouth has sexual innuendos?” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Duh. I’m the Avatar of Lust, it’s written on the contract! But just so we are clear, it wasn’t an innuendo at all. I want to eat the hell out of your pussy, Rowan. I can tell you taste delicious. You just need to finally say yes so I can make you feel good.” He planted a kiss on her cheek, but it was enough to make her body feel feverish.

Rowan didn’t say it out loud, but the truth was that Asmodeus could make anyone feel good just with his words. He had a soothing, sensual voice that melted hearts, and Rowan was no exception. She loved hearing him sing, and truly believed he was very talented.

His hands found her breasts, and he caressed her mounds with the tip of his fingers, doing slow and circular motions. He put both hands under her boobs and pushed up. “So heavy... I think a simple massage won’t be enough to help you relax, honey.” He licked the sensitive flesh of her neck, and Ro had to take a deep breath to stop her body from jumping on top of him. “Take a bath with me.”

“I’m not sure... I think I might be too scared of getting naked in front of you.”

“Why? You are perfect, my dear. _Almost_ as perfect as me!” He jumped from the bed and extended his hand. “My brothers think so, too. They’ve been head over heels for you since the moment your cute ass parked at the House of Lamentation. You are literally the only one who doesn’t see it.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you are all so out of my league it’s depressing.”

“Says who? I mean... let’s face it, we both know that I’m out of _everybody’s_ league, as no one could ever achieve such beauty as my own, but...” He took her hand and pressed against the very hard shaft inside his pants. “This is what you do to me, love. You didn’t have to take your clothes off or talk dirty, just your presence makes me all hard and needy.”

“I dunno...” Rowan boldly rubbed her hand, and Asmodeus groaned with pleasure. “Might ruin your work on my nails. I’d probably feel bad about it.” She joked, but the way his eyes were full of desire was no joke.

“Baby, if ruining my beautiful creation is what will take to finally make you mine, I’d do your nails a thousand times over, again and again.” He said before slamming his lips on her mouth, kissing her in a way only the Avatar of Lust could. 


	10. Lust for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth chapter features Asmodeus x OC
> 
> I really hope ya'll enjoy this one, Asmodeus does not get enough love even though he deserves the world.  
> Also, don't hate me but I opted to leave the twins for next chapter to have the focus solely on them, but it's coming soon! - Pun intended!
> 
> New lessons are finally out, but I'm already done with normal and hard modes lmfao so now I'm just sitting here, farming Barbatos SSR memory card like crack just to see his devilgram.  
> Are you guys enjoying season 2 of the game? Let me know!

**Chapter Ten - Lust for the Devil**

Asmodeus took Rowan’s hand and led her to his large bathroom. He couldn’t wait to feel her skin against his, and the anticipation was already making his cock leak precum. He was quick to undress, feeling her gaze burning on his body.

Asmo knew he looked damn good, with flawless skin and a long, thick cock. Rowan bit her lip, already feeling her mouth water with need for the Avatar of Lust. He had been very forward with his desire to fuck her since day one, but it wasn’t until her relationship with the others began to bloom that either of them understood the desire might mean more than simple casual sex

“Well?” The corners of his lip turned up, forming a little smirk. “What’s fair is fair, love. Take off your clothes now.”

Ro shifted her weight between her legs and with shaky hands, she pushed her skirt all the way down. Asmo couldn’t help it, he had to touch himself. With his right hand, he squeezed the base of his shaft and brushed the thumb on the head, smearing precum all over the tip.

“You are so sexy, Rowan.” He told her, “You are so sexy, and you don’t even know it.”

“I-I’m not...” She began, but stopped. Rowan might not see herself like that, but the desire on his eyes told that right now, Asmodeus wanted her more than anything else in the world.

He watched with hunger in his eyes as she unclasped her bra. Her nipples were already painfully hard, and it took Asmo a lot of willpower not to glue his lips on them right there — her panties were still on, after all. He planned on feeling every inch of her bare skin against his.

Ro put a hand against her chubby stomach, but Asmodeus didn’t even look at that. He was focused solely on her eyes, believe it or not. He wanted — no, needed — to make her realize that she was so much more to him than a body. There weren’t many times in his life that Asmo could see himself that attached to another, but the human girl made his heart flutter in unfamiliar ways.

He waited patiently for her fingers to push down the rest of her underwear, and the sight of her shaved pussy made his dick twitch with anticipation. He didn’t plan on rushing this moment, though.

Asmodeus extended a hand, and Rowan quickly took it. He led her into his huge bathtub, which was filled with warm water and rose petals. It smelled great, and the water felt so good against their skin. He sat, leaning against the tub, then pulled her delicious body closer. Her back was to his front, so Rowan could feel his hard-on pressed between them.

His lean fingers traced her collarbone, then slowly went down to her chest until they met the hard peaks on her breasts. He toyed with her nipples unhurriedly, but Rowan was starting to feel a bit feeble. His touch was intoxicating, unlike anything she ever felt before. It made sense because he was the Avatar of Lust, though nothing could have prepared her for the sensation her body was feeling right now.

“Touch yourself, baby girl.” He whispered on her ear, “Make yourself come while I play with your juicy tits.”

Ro didn’t need to be told twice. Her hands drifted underwater, finding her needy cunt. Even in the water, she could feel her pussy leaking, and her cheeks turned red even though she had nothing to be ashamed.

The tip of her middle finger stroked her clit in slow circular motions, just the way she liked it. Asmo’s cock was twitching behind her, nevertheless he was content to watch her... for now. Right now, he wanted to see her orgasm more than anything else, but that did not mean he wasn’t planning to have her delightful pussy engulfing his throbbing penis.

He was the Avatar of Lust, after all.

“That must feel so good, baby.” He couldn’t see much of her hand, but her flushed face and sensual moans told him all he needed to know. “I love the little sounds you make. I could just hear you moaning in my arms all day long.”

In fact, it could very well be the best sound he has ever heard. There was no doubt Asmodeus was just as smitten with the human girl as his brothers.

“Asmo...” She moaned, biting her lower lip.

“What is it, love? Tell me what you need.”

“Y-you, I need you.” Ro admitted.

If only she could see the huge grin on his face. Asmo kept one hand on her tits, but the other one lowered until it disappeared underwater. He found her shaky fingers working on her clit, and put his hand right on top of hers, then began moving both hands, taking charge of the rest of the show.

Asmo pushed four fingers — two of hers and two of his — into her opening, and Ro had to fight not to come right then. He was obviously good at this, and it didn’t take long at all for him to find that magical spot inside her, pressing his fingers and setting her climax off. Rowan’s vision blurred until all she could see were dark spots, her breath turning erratic and shallow.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful when you come.” He told her, “Almost as beautiful as I am.”

Asmodeus cock throbbed almost painfully, he was burning up, so horny and desperate to be inside the human girl. He tilted her head to the side and closed the distance between their lips. They were going at each other almost aggressively now, completely taken by desire. She moaned into Asmo’s eager mouth as his arm wrapped around her waist, rubbing her front in small circular movements.

Rowan tore herself away just long enough to turn around. The need in her eyes spoke more than words, and she simply patted the edge of the bathtub. Asmo smiled and sat down on that spot, his cock now proudly pointing up above water.

Her fingers trembled a bit when she took his dick into her hands. He was the Avatar of Lust, and she didn’t want to mess this up. Rowan wanted to give him an experience that he would cherish just as much as she was.

“Oh, Rowan... that feels good.” He groaned when her hands began moving up and down, stroking his length.

His initial approval gave her some much-needed confidence, and she tightened the grip on his cock. Asmodeus was making some damn sexy noises, and giving pleasure to the Avatar of Lust was turning her on even more. He was leaking so much precum, and Ro just had to taste it.

She took him deep, almost hitting the back of her throat. Asmo was moaning like a porn star, his body squirming and shaking with each sweep of her tongue on his sensitive flesh.

“Oh... Hmm...” He put a hand on the back of her head, but instead of choking her with dick as she was expecting, he simply began stroking her hair. “Your mouth feels incredible, you are going to make me cum so hard...”

He was looking at her with those heavy-lidded eyes, enjoying one of the best damn blowjobs of his life. With one hand, Rowan massaged his balls as her mouth worked to get him off. There was nothing more important than to see Asmodeus climaxing.

The hand on his balls went a little south until it met his little hole. A single brush of her finger on his anus made Asmo’s cock twitch like crazy inside her mouth, and his body squirmed even more. He enjoyed ass-play a lot, and his reaction made her feel more daring, ready to go even further.

She gently pushed a finger in his asshole, and this time it was Asmodeus who had to fight against the insane urge to come. Asmo was clean and shaved everywhere, and Ro could feel him loosen up after a few minutes. It wasn’t the first time she had done this, but it wasn’t a common occurrence in her sex life. He closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure she was giving him.

‘Woah... he is so beautiful,’ Rowan thought.

His dick was swollen to a point that Rowan felt that he had been teased long enough. She sucked him until her cheeks were hollow, creating a vacuum that blew his mind away. He couldn’t hold back anymore, the feeling of her mouth on his cock and her finger on his ass was too much.

“Uhmm..... Oh, baby. I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” Asmodeus shot a thick load of cum inside her mouth, almost choking Rowan, but she expertly swallowed every single drop.

“Damn, even your cum tastes good.” She licked her lips. It was true, he tasted very sweet.

Asmodeus laughed, but he was far from done with her. He was still horny and his cock hadn’t soften. “Get on your fours, love. I’m not letting you walk way from this room until I get to fuck this delicious pussy from behind.”

Rowan snorted loudly, “So bossy... you sound like Lucifer now.”

“Hmm-hum... By the way, I want to hear all about your shenanigans with my older bro later, so I can think of ways to invite him to my bed. Preferably with you as well, since I seem to have completely fallen under your spell.”

“Hey, I didn’t to anything.” She pouted, but the prospect of sharing her recent sexscapades with Asmo seemed fun. He was going to flip about Diavolo and Barbatos — not to mention their foursome. Ro could almost hear him demanding to be invited next time.

“You exist, love. Don’t really have to do anything other than that to make all of us fall for you.” He said, sincerely.

Her heart jumped. Rowan still couldn’t understand why they were all into her, but it was starting to make her feel powerful. Even if she still felt like shit in her own skin, she had gained a confidence she never thought possible.

Rowan grabbed his perfect face and kissed the hell out of Asmo, taking his breath away. “Fuck me, Asmodeus.” She whispered in his mouth before going on all fours in the tub, arching her back and putting her ass up. The water was turning a bit cold, but it didn’t matter. He was going to warm her up soon enough.

Asmo was quick to move and push his dick inside her, feeling her tighten against it. Rowan hissed in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of him filling her up. It was wonderful, and it felt so good, so right, so inevitable. She rocked back and forth, taking all of him. In and out, in and out...

His hands gripped hard on her hips as he moved in sync, pounding her little tight pussy from behind. His balls were already feeling heavy, and he was really surprised to see how little effort it took for him to feel the insane need to blow his load inside her cunt. The way he felt about her... Asmodeus just knew right then it was going to be extremely difficult to top this moment with Rowan.

They were fully connected, body and soul. Rowan felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure, his hard cock hitting just the right way inside her. It was too much to handle, so she came again while he fucked her doggy style.

“F-fuuuck!” Asmo growled like an animal, his eyes rolling back. “I wanna cum inside you so bad...”

“So do it... come inside my pussy, Asmodeus.”

“Hmmmmm!” The Avatar of Lust exploded after hearing her words.

It took a few minutes for him to slide out of her, finally sated and satisfied. He pulled Rowan back into his arms, loving the way her relaxed body felt. She had such a cute smile on her face, it made his heart flutter. He took her hands, kissing every tip of her fingers.

“Would you look at that... your nails are still perfect.” He observed.

“A job well done.” Ro chuckled.

They stayed in silence for a while, but Asmodeus had something he needed to get out of his chest. “I don’t know how I’m going to let you go back to the human world now. I want to keep you, love.”

She didn’t answer him.

The truth is, Rowan wanted to keep him too — hell, she desperately wanted to keep all of them, but at some point she had to return. Leaving Devildom felt more like a nightmare, though.


	11. Twin Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleventh chapter features Beelzebub x OC x Belphegor
> 
> This one took a little longer, I had some real life problems to deal with and that left me a bit uninspired these past few days.   
> Sorry about the delay, I know a lot of you were looking forward to read the twin's chapter.  
> I hope you'll like it, it was some hot shit to write, my fingers are probably burned by now lmfao.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven - Twin Sandwich**

Later that week, Belphegor and Beelzebub invited Rowan to watch some movies in their room. Beel prepared popcorn and other treats while Belphie made sure their room was comfortable with lots of pillows and comforters, and finally Ro chose the movies. They had finished the first one and were halfway through the second movie when Beel’s belly growled loudly.

“Ughh...” The Avatar of Gluttony grunted.

“Woah!” Ro said, “Beel, you a turning a little green. Are you hungry?”

“It’s Beel.” Belphie yawned, “What do you think?”

“The food is all gone...” The ginger complained, “I feel like I’m gonna die...”

“Seriously Beel? You already ate all the food?” The Avatar of Sloth sighed.

“Poor Beel.” Rowan chuckled, “Want me to get ya something in the kitchen?”

Belphie didn’t give his brother a chance to reply. “No. He ate most of the food by himself, so it’s only fair that he goes to the kitchen to get more. Besides, with my stupid brothers fighting for your attention all the time, I want to enjoy the time I _do_ have with you.”

Rowan felt her cheeks blush. “I don’t mind going, really.”

“It’s okay, Rowan. Belphie is right. Do you guys want anything from the kitchen?” Beel asked.

“More popcorn!” Ro said in a heartbeat. The human girl loved her popcorn.

“Figures.” Belphie gave her a small smile. “I want some bat wings snacks.”

Beel nodded then left the room to get more food. Belphie snuggled closer to Ro, trading the pillow he was holding in favor of her body. She was so warm, soft and fluffy, he had some trouble keeping his eyes open. He brushed the back of his hand on his eyes, and Ro’s heart melted with how freaking cute Belphegor was.

“So,” He yawned a little, “Beel told me what happened between the two of you.”

Ro was thankful that she wasn’t drinking anything right now, because she would’ve surely spit it. “Oh... he did? I mean, of course he did.” She scratched the back of her neck, “Why? Are you mad? Uh, I know that Beel is a little out of my league and all but...”

“I guess I’m feeling a little jealous.” He cut her off, “You know that Beel and I share everything, right?”

She blushed again. “ _Everything_ everything?”

“Everything.” He smirked, “I’ve been trying to be patient like Beel told me to, but seeing my brothers being over the moon because of you these past few days is starting to piss me off. So, when do I get _my_ kiss?” He patted his lips, pouting.

His forwardness was a little shocking, though in reality it shouldn’t surprise her. Belphie usually said what was on his mind, but things with Rowan were always a little more complicated than that. Belphie was still ashamed of that time he tried — and kind of succeeded — to kill her. He didn’t want to mess things up.

Rowan smiled, her cheeks red as a strawberry. She was so cute, he couldn’t help it. Belphie leaned over and pressed his soft lips on hers, and felt his heart flutter when she kissed him back. Belphegor was a damn good kisser, he took his time exploring her mouth and her tongue, savoring every second of their connection.

He trailed small kisses along her chin, neck and collarbone. Everything Belphie did was effortless and a bit lazy — but not in a bad way — as if he had all the time in the world. She was wearing a dress and since they were lying down, his fingers had no trouble finding her already wet core.

Belphegor didn’t begin stroking her needy pussy, though. In fact, he didn’t even touch it. His fingers were just drawing circles on the flesh of her thighs and hovering on top of her cunt while he kissed her without a care in the world, and it was driving her insane.

“Belphie... stop teasing me!” She snarled.

“Why?” He bit her neck, clearly adjusting the hard-on inside his pants. “It’s fun teasing you, Rowan.”

“Uh-Huh.” She absently nodded when he licked the sensitive skin on her neck.

The Avatar of Sloth tilted her face until she had no choice but to look at him straight in the eye. “You kept invading my dreams from the first moment I heard your voice. At first, I hated you for that. Sometimes, I still do.” He said honestly, then pressed his lips on hers, reassuring that she shouldn’t be worried. “But more than anything, I want you with me. Forever.”

Belphegor made her lie flat on her back, then lowered his body until he was facing her damp underwear. He pushed the wet fabric to the side, blowing some hot air in her most needy spot. She squirmed when his tongue licked her opening very, _very_ slowly. Rowan couldn’t believe how close she was to an orgasm already, since he had barely touched her.

Belphie didn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry, though. He just kept brushing his soft lips on her pussy and clit, not bothering to put pressure or pick up the pace. “Beel was right, you do taste good.” He licked her one more time, and she squeezed his head with her legs.

“Fuck, Belphie...” Ro could feel her body lighting up like fireworks. “I’m gonna cum...”

He chuckled, wearing a big, fat smug grin on his face. “Already?” He asked, but she didn’t have a chance to reply.

“You fucker.” Beel dropped the several bags of chips he was holding, not to mention the popcorn, all over the floor. “That’s why you wanted me gone.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Belphie yawned, but made no move to relocate from the spot between her legs. “But I’m in the middle of something important here, Beel. If you are going to join, then lock the fucking door and get in bed already, otherwise get your ass outside and close the door on your way out, thank you.” The Avatar of Sloth said before resuming his activities.

Rowan was both mortified and turned on. Beel was looking at her with hungry eyes, but part of him was seriously debating letting his twin have this moment alone with the human girl.

“Beel...” She cried out when Belphie made her come, her eyes glued to the handsome redhead.

‘Fuck, she is so beautiful.’ Beel thought, snapping the last thread of self-control he had. He had made his decision, locking the door behind him and approaching the other two. He took of his shirt, showing those delicious, sinful abs of his.

Belphegor kissed her thighs then proceeded to take off his clothes. He was leaner than his twin, but by no means less attractive. He was also going commando, a fact that made her pussy feel all kinds of good.

“See something you like?” He asked while lazily pumping his shaft.

“God, yes.” Rowan hadn’t notice until now that she was biting her lip hard.

Belphie chuckled. “No God here, I’m afraid. Just super horny, powerful demons that are more than ready to eat you... or destroy you.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want.” She was quick to reply.

“We shall see.” He cocked his head, but nothing in his posture or tone was menacing.

Beel turned Ro’s face to him and kissed her while his twin worked to get the human’s clothes off. It was almost amazing how they kept in sync, touching every part of her body so they wouldn’t feel neglected.

Even though being with the others made her feel like a queen, there was something about being in the middle of a hot twin sandwich that could make any girl feel like a fucking goddess. It was a fantasy most people could only dream of, and yet Rowan was right here, totally baffled by how lucky she was. Of course, she had masturbated plenty of times thinking about this exact scenario, but never allowed herself to believe that it could actually happen.

Belphie unhooked her bra, and Beel was on her before she even had time to catch her breath. He hungrily sucked her nipple, nipping and licking, twirling his tongue around it. Belphegor followed his lead and latched onto her other tit, and whereas Beel was fast, hungry and steadfast, Belphie was slow, delicate and almost lethargic. It confused the hell out of her body, the different sensations, the contrasting touches.

Rowan fisted the sheets as both their hands found the bundle of wetness and nerves between her legs. Without so much as a word to each other, they chose different spots to play. Belphie plunged two fingers past her folds, and Beel teased her clit relentlessly, picking up speed as his twin hit that mythical special spot inside her. It was too much, and so she came again, probably moaning loud enough for all House of Lamentation to hear.

They were far from done, however. No amount of time with Rowan would be enough for them. Beelzebub made room for his brother, who positioned himself on top of her. He pushed inside with ease because of how soaked her pussy was, pumping just as slow as everything else he did.

He looked into her eyes, and she bit her lip with the intensity of what she saw there. Belphie smiled, feeling complete for the first time in his depressing existence. He loved Beelzebub more than anything, but both of them knew there was something missing in their lives.

“You feel incredible, Rowan.” He said, kissing her mouth before rolling onto his back. “Beel needs to feel it, too.”

Beel took over, thrusting his big cock into her pussy a single move. “Rowan...” He cried out, “So good.”

Belphegor brushed the bangs out of his brother’s eyes, then tilted Ro’s head to look at him, pressing their foreheads together. “Trust us?”

“Yes.” Rowan nodded, giving Belphie a small kiss on the lips.

Beel took out his cock out, leaving an emptiness that could only be filled with the delicious sensation of their bodies. He helped her straddle his twin then pushed her body forward. Her breasts were squeezed on Belphie’s chest, and they ended up kissing in such a way the world around seemed distant.

“We want to feel you together.” Belphie explained.

“Like one each, uh... hole?”

Beel chuckled behind her, and Belphie smirked deviantly. “No, Rowan. I said we want to feel you _together_.”

“Oh...OH!” Her cheeks were probably the color of a tomato by now. She understood what he meant, but this was definitely something she hadn’t tried before. The prospect was making her pussy drip even more, and Beelzebub gave her a satisfied groan when he noticed.

“I think she likes the idea, Belphie.” He said, putting a finger inside her opening. “So responsive... it’s amazing.” Then he licked that same finger, tasting her sweet juice. “Hmm, I’m so hungry! I can’t wait anymore...”

He buried his face on her cunt, hungrily licking every drop that was dripping. Rowan gasped and shivered, but Belphie kept her body in place. He was very content to watch her expressions, the desire on her beautiful face. It wasn’t until he felt Beel’s hand on his cock that his body tensed, his eyes closing due to the pleasure of his twin tugging his dick and inserting it back into her core.

“Fuck!” He moaned right about the same time Beel resumed licking Rowan from behind, this time sticking his warm tongue in her ass.

“Oh... oh...” Ro was trying to be still, but the pleasure was close to unbearable. She wanted to move, bounce on Belphie’s hard dick and fuck Beel’s face with all the willpower she had, but when she began moving, Belphie slapped her butt.

“Don’t move, not yet... or else we are not gonna last long for the fun part.” He told her before nodding to his twin. “Beel, if you keep teasing her like that I’m gonna blow my load before you even get inside, brother. She keeps squeezing my cock, I’m certain it won’t take long to set her off, either.”

He was so right. Rowan was on the verge of another orgasm, the twin’s touch were too intense for her sensitive body. Beelzebub move, kneeling on the bed right behind her. He caressed her butt, loving the round shape of it. Beel was into her every curve, the softness of her flesh, her smell and of course, her taste.

“You are soaked, but it still probably gonna hurt, Ro.” The Avatar of Gluttony spoke, “Remember to breathe.”

Her body was tensing, and with good reason. The twins were both packing some thick shafts, and even if she managed to fit Diavolo’s monster cock, having two well-endorsed hunks in the same hole was another level completely.

“Relax.” Belphie tried soothing her, “Trust us.”

Rowan did trust them but when Beel started pushing into her pussy, right along his brother’s cock, she couldn’t help screaming. It felt like they were ripping her apart, the burning sensation and the pain almost to a point of torture.

“SHIT!” She yelled while Belphie stroked her hair.

“You are doing so good, baby. Let your body get used to us.” He said, kissing her lips as a diversion.

“So tight... fuck.” Beel’s eyelids were shut tight, he was trying to focus, to be gentle and not hurt her but fuck, he wanted to lose control so bad, to slam his big cock inside her as it brushed against Belphie’s.

Beel pulled out then went in again, going further this time. The twin’s dicks were rubbing against each other, filling every possible space inside the human girl’s cunt. They were moving slowly, and the pain was starting to cease, giving space for inconceivable pleasure. Beelzebub thrust again and Rowan exploded, coming all over their dicks.

Her pussy was crushing them, and both twins moaned so loud that she was afraid someone would actually come barging in to check what was going on. No one did, though.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” She was panting, never having felt such intense pleasure before. She couldn’t stop her climax, it just kept coming and coming. This was probably one of the hottest things anyone could ever be part of, it was so erotic, not to mention a little taboo.

The twins began moving, always in sync. Being like this with their human was a type of connection so precious, they would cherish forever. They gave each other pleasure as they fucked her, pumping together and creating a delicious friction.

“Belphie...” Beelzebub moaned, his large fingers squeezing her hips so hard it would probably leave a mark.

Belphegor put his hand on top of his brother. “I know, Beel... I know.”

This was it. What they were looking for, their missing piece, someone who could love them both equally, but still could see them as separated entities.

“D-don’t hold back,” She whispered, “Fuck me harder... Beel, Belphie...please...”

“Whatever our girl wants.” Belphegor answered, gently biting her lower lip.

They went all in, fucking faster, harder, surpassing expectations. Everyone was getting lost in the pleasure, the only sounds echoing throughout the room were loud moans and flesh against flesh. The room smelled like sex and sweat, and it was sensual as hell.

“I’m close...” Belphie announced, lowering his hand to touch Ro’s clit.

She had lost count of how many times these demons made her cum, but her body was already ready for more. Beel played with her boobs while Belphie played with her clit, both of them slamming hard into her tight pussy.

Beel groaned, “I’m gonna cum... I can’t wait any longer...”

He brought one of his middle fingers to his mouth, sucking it good before pushing it inside her ass. It was her undoing. Rowan began to spasm, milking the demons until they couldn’t hold back. Belphie and Beel squirted their hot semen inside her pussy at the same time in an orgasm so powerful it blurred their vision.

Ro was feeling light-headed, her body limp and sated as they reluctantly pulled out of her, the white, sticky liquid running down her thighs. She laid beside Belphie, and Beel joined them, staying on her other side. The twins hugged her body, pressing her between them.

“Wow...” She said, completely out of breath. “Don’t be alarmed, but I might pass out from coming so hard.”

The twins chuckled, “It’s okay. You need to rest.” Beel said, kissing her mouth then her cheeks. He looked at his brother, who was quietly staring at them.

“Rowan,” Belphie snuggled even closer, his fingers circling her still hard nipples. “Don’t go to sleep just yet... we need to tell you something.”

She nodded, paying attention to the Avatar of Sloth. The way his fingers absently moved on her tits was keeping her wet, but she knew her body needed some time to recover.

He took a deep breath, blushing a little before looking into her eyes. “I love you.”

There wasn’t enough time to even gasp because Beel turned her surprised face to him. “So do I... I love you, I love you more than I love food, for real.”

“We love you, Rowan.” They said at the same time, warming her heart in the most perfect way.

“I love you, too.” She kissed Beel then Belphie, telling each of them how she felt individually before making sure they knew she loved them both equally. “I love both of you, so fucking much.”

“Good, because we are definitely keeping you forever.” The Avatar of Sloth said before his own eyes closed, sleep taking over.

Beel was so happy that it couldn’t be put into words. His hunger was satiated for now, and for once it hadn’t been food that left him feeling like this. He stroked Ro’s hair until she fell asleep on their arms, and only then he allowed himself to drift away.

That night, they all dreamed about a future together. 


	12. Slither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelfth chapter features Lucifer x OC and Leviathan x OC
> 
> Sorry it took so long, besides work and everything else in real life, I've also been working on my RH book - which is mostly done, but still needs a lot of editing - and it has been consuming a lot of my free time.  
> I hope Levi stans will like this one, Lucifer is just the foreplay.  
> Satan is next, and he'll unleash his wrath upon the world if you don't remember to come back and read his smutty chapter.  
> Be warned.

**Chapter Twelve - Slither**

“I’m gonna cum...” Rowan announced while bouncing on Lucifer’s cock. The smirk on his face was arrogant and complacent. His heart filled with pride every time he made his girl climax.

They were currently in the student council’s room, surrounded by papers and folders. Lucifer had sneaked Rowan there to warm his dick with her pussy while he worked on the next RAD event. He was currently going through some papers regarding food stalls while she bounced on his dick, though in all honesty, he lost focus on what he had been reading for a while.

“Hm,” Said the Avatar of Pride, “I don’t remember giving you permission to come yet. I still have some papers to sign, and I’m fairly certain I’ve stated that I wanted us to come together when I’m finished with work.”

“Please, Luci... I can’t wait anymore.” She pouted, and he gently bit her lower lip, pulling it with his teeth. He put a hand inside her shirt, rolling a pebbled nipple between his fingers. Lucifer could feel how close she was, and he took great pleasure in making this even more difficult for her. He liked watching her squirm while trying to please him.

“Remember that if you come before I do, I’ll be forced to punish you.” He said.

“You are evil.” She said, and Lucifer sneered. He pulled her in for a sensual kiss, and that was her undoing. Rowan came hard, riding the high of being with the Avatar of Pride until her body turned to jelly. Luci watched carefully, burning the image of her climax into his mind so he could never forget it.

“So precious,” He stated, “You really are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Rowan.”

She put her face on the crook of his neck, “I guess you don’t have mirrors, then.” 

Lucifer chuckled, the sweet sound making her heart jump. “I do, but I still think you win. I suppose we shall have to agree to disagree on that.” He slapped her ass, “Do not think that a few compliments will get you out of your punishment, little one.”

“Uh, you suck.” She murmured.

“Not recently, Diavolo has been busy. However, you will be the one doing the sucking very soon.” He slid his dick out of her pussy and helped her up. “Kneel, so I can fill your sassy mouth with my semen.”

Rowan knew better than to retort, doing what she was told. She closed her mouth around his shaft before he even had to ask, sucking until he was spilling his hot liquid in her mouth. She swallowed every drop, loving the taste of his cum.

“Good girl.” He said, pulling her up for a kiss and tasting himself, “Rowan, I...” Lucifer pressed their foreheads together, fighting the urge to say things he should not. 

Rowan was very much human, and her life was passing by quickly. He didn’t think it was right to shackle her soul with several problematic demons. Even if his brothers seemed to have a lack of self-control when it came to her, they would have to talk about this. This couldn’t go on much longer, she would have to go back to the human world eventually and whatever relationships they blossomed with her would only end up in heartbreak.

A knot formed in his stomach,“You should go to class. I do not wish for you fail exams.” He kissed her forehead, and she nodded before untangling herself from the Avatar of Pride. He grabbed her wrist before she could bolt, however. “Ah, I almost forgot about your punishment.”

“Seriously? C’mon Luci, let it slide just this once?” She tried doing her best puppy eyes, but Lucifer wasn’t having it.

“Absolutely not. Besides, I happen to take great pleasure in punishing you, my dear.” He put a hand in a hidden pocket on the inside of his uniform, taking a small dark red velvet bag. Ro’s brows raised in question as she watched him open it.

Inside the bag, there was a black silicon egg-shaped device with a flat round base that was decorated with a blood-red gem. Lucifer took out the egg-thing and brought it to his lips, sucking it until it was completely coated with his saliva.

“What’s that?” She asked, confused about what he was going to do.

“Turn around.” He commanded, pushing her front into the council’s table. He knelt behind her, spreading her ass cheeks and giving her hole a lick. “Never forget that you and Diavolo are the only ones with the privilege to see me on my knees, little one.”

She shivered with the contact — and his words. She knew it wasn’t easy for him, and her heart squeezed because this was his way to tell her he cared for her a lot. Lucifer gently pressed the toy inside her anus, making her gasp with the sudden intrusion. After he was done, he gave her butt a kiss then got up with a deviant smile on his face. His fingers took something else from the small velvet bag, a controller of some kind. He pressed one button, and Rowan’s legs turned to jelly instantly.

“Fuck!” She cursed, feeling the vibrations throughout her body. The plug might have been in her butt, but her pussy was clenching with need just the same. “Lucifer!”

“Hmmm, so beautiful.” He licked her ear then slapped her ass hard. “You are not allowed to take this toy off unless I give my approval. Now off to class, shoo.”

“W-what? You can’t be s-s-serious.” It was hard to form words, the pleasure being too much. “I can’t g-go to class like this!”

“You can and you will, little one. Tis your punishment for today. This little device happens to have a wide range of reach, so I should have no trouble controlling it even if we are in different rooms, though I admit that I would very much like to watch you while you squirm.”

“You really are evil, you know that?” She said, moaning loud. He chuckled, then pressed the button to make the plug stop its vibrations.

“I know.” Lucifer gave her panties back, and she promptly put it back on. Then, he took her hand and they both walked out of the room. “I shall see you later. Behave.”

Rowan didn’t remember much about the rest of the day. Lucifer’s constant teasing had fried her brain, and her panties became so soaked she could barely walk without feeling her juices running down her thighs. It was both mortifying and sexy at the same time. Whenever she and Lucifer crossed paths on the hallways, he made sure to turn on the vibrations in higher settings just to watch her body react, then cut off power whenever she seemed close to climax. Eventually, she just took off her panties completely since they weren't helping at all.

She had group work with Simeon, Solomon and Levi after school. They went to Levi’s room in the House of Lamentation, and began debating about their approach. They had to explain the differences between human, angel and demon’s hierarchy, not to mention the pros and cons of each when applied into a large society.

“Yes, but angels are unlikely to distinguish such behavior among its peers until it’s too late.” Simon pointed out about... something. Rowan wasn’t really paying attention, the vibrations had begun once more. She was one-hundred percent sure that there was a small pool under her on Levi’s floor where she sat.

“Are you talking about Lucifer?” Solomon curiously asked.

“Not necessarily. He is not the only fallen angel in our history, though he was indeed the most powerful one to fall. I would like to hear Rowan’s opinion on this as well. As a human, what do you think about the subject?”

“I... about what?” She shook her head, trying to remember what they were doing here in the first place.

“About the prospect of riots in a society?” Simeon tilted his head, “Are you okay, Rowan? You seem a little flushed.”

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” She felt her cheeks turning red like a tomato. It was bad enough that Luci had been teasing her the whole day, but in front of Simeon’s holy presence it just felt like pure sin.

Solomon raised an eyebrow, smirking. “We can finish this tomorrow. I’m sure Rowan has... other things to think about right now. We’ll see you later.” He and Simeon grabbed their stuff, but before they left, Solomon gave Ro a wink that left no doubt he knew something shady was going on.

“Fuck,” She cursed, calling Lucifer every spiteful name in the book. She took her phone out, furiously texting him. Her little games with Luci were hot, but he had been teasing her since morning, so she was feeling a bit pissed off. Her need to come was unbearable, her legs were wobbly, and she was leaving pools of her juices everywhere.

She didn’t wait for his reply and threw the phone on the other side of the room, burying her face on her hands. It was so frustrating, having to wait for this punishment to end before being able to have an orgasm.

“What’s wrong with you?” Levi said, scratching his neck.

“Lucifer shoved an anal plug inside my ass and has been teasing me with it throughout the whole day.” She blatantly said, sighing.

“GASP! Wha... but...” Levi’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned bright red. “I... eh... hm... uh...”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Levi!” She pulled the toy, immediately feeling the loss of the vibrating plug. She could deal with Lucifer later. Levi was so flushed, unable to speak as he watched her. They were both sitting on the floor, but he had his back to a wall, so Rowan crawled until she was almost touching him. “I’m fucking horny! I need to come right now, and if you ain’t gonna help me, get out so I can finish myself off.”

“OMG!” He gasped, mouth wide open. The Avatar of Envy wasn’t used to hearing these kinds of things — apart from Asmodeus, that is. He almost reminded her that they were in his room and she couldn’t exactly kick him out, but the look on her face said she’d rip his head off before he could explain that. Not that he wanted her to leave, Levi liked having her around. He just didn’t know how to act, specially since that day when they had sex. It was so good and he wanted to do it again, but he also wanted so much more with her and didn’t think she’d want to be in a real relationship with an otaku like him.

Rowan put a hand under her skirt, feeling the dampness between her thighs. She closed her eyes, and Levi bit his lip, looking at her with fascination. She was even more beautiful than his 2-D anime girls, and she was real, very real. He could touch her, feel her, kiss her. Was he really going to let the opportunity pass because he was scared?

“How badly do you need to... you know?” He asked, already feeling his cock strain inside his pants.

“I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer. “Okay, so. From one to ten, h-how...” He choked on the words, “How horny are you?”

Rowan straddled his lap, “Eleven!” She blurted out, rocking on his growing erection. Levi made a cute sexy noise, thrusting back against her.

“What about now?” He asked, grinding their hips harder.

“Still eleven!” She tore off his RAD jacket, almost ripping the fabric, then quickly unbuttoned the green shirt underneath, not bothering to take his loose tie off.

Levi didn’t bother taking any of her clothes off and just tore her shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. He pulled her bra down, snatching one hard nipple between his teeth. “Hm, Rowan...” He groaned, his hot breath sending shivers throughout her body.

“I need you to fuck me, Levi.” Her hands worked fast, pulling his dick out so she could sink on him. “Like, right now.” Her pussy was so wet he had no trouble entering her.

“You are so hot, Rowan.” He told her, his muscles tensing under her. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

“I think I have an idea,” She said, fucking his hard cock like a pro. He held her, kissing her deeply. His tail wiggled, and his hands went to her ass, squeezing it hard.

“Turn around,” Levi whispered in her ear, and even though Ro didn’t want to stop, she nodded. He pulled her back to him, shoving his cock back inside her pussy and giving a few thrusts before taking it out once more. She had her back to his front, and he pushed her legs further apart on his lap. His cock found her back entrance, and Levi bit her ear as he forced himself on the tight little hole.

She could feel his tail slithering on her leg, slowly until it touched the sensitive spot between her thighs. Levi’s tail only needed a few tries before it was sheathed inside her pussy, working alongside his cock on her ass. This was, in Levi’s head, as close to perfection as they could get. His body was undoubtedly made for her, fitting perfectly in every way.

He pounded her pussy and ass at the same time, thrusting so deep that she couldn’t help shattering. She had been so horny, so ready for this moment. Her orgasm hit like a truck, but Levi held her until her body stopped convulsing.

The Avatar of Envy kept pounding her deep, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside her. He cupped her breasts, tenderly playing with her tits before one of his hands traveled south. His finger touched her clit, making her whole body alert again.

“Levi... fuck.” She moaned, completely wrapped up at the moment. Her eyes rolled back when his tail hit her G spot, and Levi grunted as he felt her walls squeezing him.

“You feel so amazing. I really want to cum inside your ass.” He hissed, losing the last thread of timidness.

“So do it,” She turned her head to the side, and he caught her lips in a hot kiss. “Cum in my ass, Leviathan.” Ro whispered, her lips still touching his as another climax took her over.

“Fuck!” Levi was feeling his body on fire. His dream girl had asked him to cum inside her asshole while he fucked her pussy hard with his tail. That was all it took, and he came with a vengeance, filling her with so much cum that Rowan could feel it threatening to spill.

Leviathan held her until their breaths were a little less erratic. When he finally slid his tail and cock out, both their cum dripped from her holes. Levi grabbed her face and slammed his lips against hers, satisfied and happy.

“I love how you work your whole body to give me maximum pleasure, Levi.” She said, leaning her head against his chest.

“Good, because this body belongs to you and only you.” He stroked her hair, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

Ro chuckled, “Is this your way of saying that you like me?”

“Like isn’t a strong enough word to explain what I feel for you, Rowan.” He blurted out, “I’d literally trade the first edition of TSL, and also my favorite Ruri-Chan figurine for just another moment like this with you. Can you imagine that? Me, an otaku, trading my precious and rare collector’s edition items in favor of spending actual time with someone else that isn’t a 2-D character.” Levi was telling her how he felt in the most Leviathan way possible, and she smiled.

Rowan didn’t have anything that valuable to say she’d trade for his company, but she did have something Levi wanted more than anything else... her heart. And right there, in that moment, she gave it to him.


End file.
